Te enamoraste de mi
by MariEliSekai
Summary: -es tu oportunidad para decirlo, ¿estás enamorado de mi verdad? Le dije mientras le entregaba el balón de basketball que había salido de la cancha en donde practicaba aquel deporte. Me miro por unos instantes y después soltó una risita irónica.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no m pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este nuevo fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin animo de lucro.**

**TE ENAMORASTE DE MÍ**

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Irresistible? Por supuesto, ¿rechazado? ni en sueños**_

-es tu oportunidad para decirlo, ¿estás enamorado de mi verdad?

Le dije mientras le entregaba el balón de basketball que había salido de la cancha en donde practicaba aquel deporte.

Me miro por unos instantes y después soltó una risita irónica.

-eres atractivo y muy guapo pero… no me van los tipos engreídos.

Dio la media vuelta, dejándome ahí, sorprendido con la respuesta que recién acababa de escuchar, jamás, y repito sin alarde, jamás una persona me había rechazado, y por supuesto que no me equivoque en mi expresión anterior, siempre he resultado ser alguien agradable hacia los demás, sin distinción de sexo, tanto mujeres como hombres han caído rendidos ante la galanura que poseo.

Solo había un chico que no se me había declarado, y estaba por terminar mi primer año en la facultad de ingeniería, el próximo año sería diferente, nuevas presas que caerían ante mí, pero el; saldría indemne este año, en un futuro lo conocerían como el chico que pudo resistir ante el atractivo de Sasuke Uchiha y claro que no estoy en posición de permitir tal cosa.

-te han humillado, chico guapo—menciona Suigetsu por sobre mi hombro.

- claro que no, esto apenas comienza.

Camine directo a la primera clase que tenia, economía general, 3 ``fantásticas´´ horas escuchando a la profesor Kakashi hablar apasionadamente sobre sus anécdotas de cuando era joven.

-escuche que te rechazaron—Ino aparece a mi lado justo cuando cruzo el umbral del salón.

``Que rápido vuelan las noticias´´ pienso mientras camino junto a mi amiga.

-eso no fue un rechazo, el aun no se ah dado cuenta de que le gusto, pero ya regresara un día y se confesara.

- yo no estaría tan seguro—giro lo ojos y me miro con… ¿lastima?

¿Por que tendría lastima de mi?

-Sasuke, debes entender que habrán personas que ni siquiera les vas a interesar, ya viene siendo hora de que madures, no eres la octava maravilla del mundo.

-lo fui para ti un tiempo—le recordé la época en la que se pasaba los días pensando en mi.

-pero ahora tengo un novio mucho mejor que tu, y es mil veces mas guapo e inteligente.

Si claro, mejor que yo…por cierto eso es sarcasmo.

Después de que Ino me revelara sus sentimientos, nuestra relación se torno peculiar; a pesar de que no me forzaba a estar con ella, lentamente desarrollamos una amistad, luego de que le deje en claro que no pretendía iniciar nada con ella. Después amablemente sugirió que fuéramos amigos recalcando que no se había rendido con respecto a mí, pero, gradualmente sus sentimientos tomaron un camino diferente dejando como resultado una buena amistad.

-es enserio—hablo de nuevo—si no pretendes tener algo serio con ese chico, no lo ilusiones, ¿no puedes seguir con tu vida sin que una persona se te declare?

-pero está enamorado de mi y debo hacer que lo admita, es por su bien, si no me lo dice se pasara sus días de juventud suspirando por un amor que no fue capaz de confesar, que mejor manera de salvarlo de ese trágico destino que enfrentándose al ser de su adoración, en otras palabras, yo.

-¿no serás tú el del amor no correspondido?

-de ninguna manera—eleve la voz sorprendiendo a Ino por la elocuencia de mis actos.

Yamanaka rio con cierto astibo de burla lo que significaba que estaba interesada en algo.

-tengo que conocerlo, ah despertado un interés en mi y creo que en ti también, asi que te hare el favor y te lo presentare.

-Ino, ni siquiera lo conoces.

-aun; no saques conclusiones prontas, tengo mis contactos—guiño un ojo y dio por terminada nuestra platica.

La clase del maestro era tan aburrida que ni siquiera merecía mi atención, con solo leer la lección bastaría, no me era necesario soportar 3 horas de palabrería innecesaria. Me recargo sobre mis libros y dejo viajar a mi imaginación, respiro tranquilamente conforme las imágenes se dibujan en mi memoria, el recuerdo de aquella tarde se hace presente, el inicio de la burda situación por la que recién acababa de pasar.

-te esperamos en el bar—dijo Suigetsu al momento que me dejaba solo en la enorme aula

-de acuerdo—en cuanto tuve listas mis cosas salí del salón, directo al pasillo que me llevaría a la salida.

Delante de mí estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules con sus brazos repletos de baratijas sin sentido, era una molestia esperar a que avanzara, así que apresure el paso para llegar rápidamente a mi destino, para mi mala suerte al pasar junta a el removí algunas de sus pertenencias, provocando que cayera al piso con sus cosas desbalagadas por doquier.

-perdona—sonreí para aminorar la carga de mis acciones.

-descuida fue mi culpa también—en cuanto diviso mi rostro sus mejillas se colorearon de un color rosado, lo que atribuí seria una reacción por sentirse avergonzado de su torpeza.

En ese momento no le di mucha importancia, puesto que ocasionaba esa reacción en muchos otros, tan pronto como termino de recoger sus cosas se fue, sin dejar que mi vista pudiera seguirlo.

Al paso del tiempo la recurrencia con la que nos encontrábamos pasó a ser cotidiano para mi, empecé a fijarme más en el, pero nunca quise averiguar su nombre, esto lo hacía parecer más intrigante, ``el misterioso chico del basketball ´´, era excitante conocerlo por ese sobrenombre, pero para mi sorpresa el misterioso chico no parecía recordarme, aquel tono rosado que coloraba sus mejillas el otro día no lo pude ver más, por esa razón solía asistir a las canchas deportivas de la universidad, solo para ver si podría lograr aquella reacción una vez más, de vez en cuando el balón que estaba en sus manos volaba en mi dirección, dándome la oportunidad de ver su cara sonriente en cuanto se la entregaba seguido de un buen merecido ``gracias´´ expresado por su voz.

-hermano, la clase termino—aviso mi amigo sacudiéndome en cuanto el profesor abandono el aula.

-que descaro de tu parte quedarte dormido—dice Ino indignada.

-déjalo en paz, no ves que está deprimido porque lo rechazaron—dijo en conjunto con una carcajada ahogada.

-déjense de burlas ustedes dos—me defendí como pude.

-ok, pues lamento comunicarles que tengo que dejarlos que marchen solos, mi novio viene por mi y además… conoceré a mi próximo amigo, bye bye—canturreo su despedida.

-espero que no quiera decir lo que creo que significa eso—dije de forma aburrida para ocultar la ansiedad que despertaba en mi.

-de que te preocupas, ``el misterioso chico del basketball´´ ni siquiera te conoce, nunca han cruzado palabra alguna.

Me detuve un momento a pensar lo que Suigetsu había dicho, estaba a punto de darle la razón, hasta que me percate de algo que había pasado por alto.

-no, no es así,¿ recuerdas lo que dijo cuando le dije que admitiera su amor por mi?

Me miro unos instantes y en voz alta recordó lo que mi chico había dicho.

- el dijo ``no me van los tipos engreídos´´.

-¿y eso quiere decir?—lo alenté a que dedujera lo que aquello significaba.

-que está al tanto de ti, o al menos que te conoce.

-y por ende—continúe diciendo—que no le soy tan indiferente.

Camine satisfecho de mi descubrimiento, lo que había comenzado por un rechazo terminaría con el enamorado de mi, y ya habiéndolo decidido era un completo hecho, necesitare de la ayuda de Ino pero este chico no será la excepción de la regla de oro, caería rendido a mis pies.

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo fic? En verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en hacerlo (este sasuke me parece muy divertido) y además tenía ganas de hacer un tipo de pareja así, un tipo egocéntrico con un indiferente que no lo toma en cuenta… ¿Cómo se darán las cosas entre estos 2? Solo lee los siguientes capítulos y te enteraras… por cierto chicas tengo planeado hacer un crossover de naruto y hetalia (son mis animes favoritos al escribir yaoi) su nombre será Cliché ¿qué les parece? ya tengo el primer capi listo de este, pero pues me gustaría saber si le darían una oportunidad. En cuanto lo lea mi editora lo público para que lo vean y me digan que les parece. Bueno eso sería todo por hoy de mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje, por cierto gracias por los reviews ^^ me alegra que les guste asi que aquí les tengo listo el próximo capi…comenzamoooooos! **

_**Capitulo 2: La palabra imposible no existe en mi diccionario**_

-ya me ha contado Suigetsu las buenas nuevas—dijo con aire de magnificencia Ino.

-hare como que me habla la virgen e ignorare tu comentario—aventaje antes de que pudiera sermonearme.

Hizo un puchero al escucharme y trato de insistir con la conversación, aunque sabía que no conseguiría mi cooperación si continuaba con esa detestable actitud.

-¿no te interesa saber de el? he logrado averiguar unas cuantas cosas.

-déjame pensarlo una razonable fracción de segundo, amm no.

-¿nada?

-deberías limpiarte los oídos, los tienes tapado con cerilla

-¿seguro?

-¿hablo en otro idioma?

-¿qué paso en el transcurso de esta semana? Antes te mostrabas interesado—dijo en tono aburrido, casi decepcionada—que lastima y apenas me había hecho amiga de Naruto.

Con que Naruto, ese era el nombre de mi chico misterioso.

-wow, noto algo de interés—canturreo.

-¿que no fuiste tú la primera en decirme que lo dejara en paz? ¿Que hizo que cambiaras de opinión tan repentinamente?

-nada en especial, solo que, malinterpretaste la situación, el definitivamente no te quiere, y tu repentino interés en una persona en verdad me intriga, además…

- has venido a burlarte de mí.

-que comes que adivinas.

-me largo.

-no, espera, no camines tan rápido que no tengo tus larguiruchas piernas, hablo enserio yo podría ayudarte con Naruto, aunque sea una total pérdida de tiempo—la ultima parte la dijo susurrando.

Me adelante de nuevo, sinceramente no soportaba su actitud, si iba a ir tras de Naruto lo haría a mi manera, no por los impulsos de mi amiga.

Aprovechando que las clases de hoy se habían suspendido, remplazándolas con una lección de campo practico, perfeccionaría mi plan para conquistarlo y aunque me replantee la idea de que Ino metiera su cuchara en esto, el crédito del éxito no sería completamente mío, parte del trabajo lo haría Ino dejándome en una posición pasiva nada conveniente para mi reputación.

-se cual es tu estrategia—se acerca Suigetsu pasándome un brazo por sobre mis hombros en señal de camaradería—dejas que el otro asunto se olvide y comienzas de nuevo ¿cierto?

-es lo básico—le dije sonriendo en señal de confirmar su teoría—primero debo enterarme a que facultad pertenece, luego comparar nuestros horarios y asi dar inicio a… lo que sea que empiece—termine por decir, en verdad no comprendía porque hacía todo esto, no es que me importara mi reputación, o al menos eso es lo que creía, ¡lo sé!, me estoy contradiciendo yo mismo y es frustrante.

-puesto que no deseas mi ayuda que te parece si lo hacemos más interesante—Ino sale de quien sabe dónde y se aparece frente a nosotros—claro que, todo el trabajo tendrás que hacerlo solo y sobre todo asumir las consecuencias.

-¿Qué es lo que propones?—dije un poco interesado

-enamoralo—dijo arrogantemente—eres el señor todo poderoso ¿no?, seguro que no es gran problema para ti.

-¿algo asi como una competencia?—intervino Suigetsu interesado en nuestra pequeña conversación.

-no eras tú la que estaba en contra de este tipo de cosas ¿no sería jugar con el?—dije algo indeciso sobre el asunto.

-¿no crees que puedas hacerlo?—sonrió maliciosamente mi amiga—no seas tonto, claro que habrá condiciones y algunas reglas, nadie saldrá herido en este pequeño juego—guiño su ojo izquierdo y después se sentó encima del escritorio de la oficina en donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—la manera como se expresaba me dio escalofríos.

- dos meses—soltó de repente.

-¿eh?

No pude decir más, ¿qué quiso decir con eso? , se que está loca pero esto enserio es pasarse de la raya.

-lo que quiero decir es que tienes 2 meses exactos a partir de hoy para enamorarlo.

Tarde unos segundos para procesarlo ya que el hámster que tengo por cerebro no quería empezar a correr.

-y… cuales son las condiciones, imagino que no será fácil para mí, además ¿qué ganas tu con esto?

-¿ganar? No seas tonto, no busco financiamiento económico si es lo que te preocupa, la satisfacción de que no eres don perfecto me basta y sobra—se levanto gustosa del escritorio caminando en dirección a la puerta—¡ah! se me olvidaba decirte—hizo una pausa y sonrió gatunamente—el sabrá de esta ``apuesta´´ así tendrá como defenderse y no podrá caer fácilmente en tus tácticas,¿ tienes alguna queja?—dijo al observar la mueca en mi rostro.

-ninguna—dije malhumorado.

-eso quiere decir que estas del lado de Naruto, verdad Yamanaka—hablo Suigetsu después de un buen tiempo.

-claro que sí, no bromeaba cuando dije que era mi nuevo amigo, el mundo es tan pequeño—canturreo divertida saliendo de la habitación.

-Ino—hable fuerte antes de que saliera de la habitación—¿alguna vez te dije que te detesto?

-hay Sasuke no deberías quererme tanto—se carcajeo—mi genial novio se enojara contigo y no queremos eso cierto, recuerda 2 meses y ten por seguro que cuando decidas acercarte a NAruto el ya estará enterado de todo, bye byee.

-algunas veces me dan ganas de ahorcarla.

-y que lo digas—secundo Suigetsu—cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes una idea de cómo hablarle?

-lo hare como siempre, siendo yo mismo.

-hermano, la ultima vez no funciono.

-era porque no estaba preparado.

-te dejo llorando como una niñita.

-no recuerdo haber llorado—le di un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

Suigetsu rio frenéticamente al momento que se preparaba para nuestra típica pelea amistosa

-¿y? crees que te será fácil.

- por supuesto, tan fácil como hacer que un cerdo vuele.

Suigetsu silbo y luego de unos segundos sonrió irónicamente.

-ok estaré esperando ansiosamente a que llegues a mis brazos y llores porque te ha rechazado por segunda vez el mismo chico, estate tranquilo, en mi encontraras consuelo—hizo una mueca que me dio miedo no más de verla, este tipo sabia como meter terror sobre todo a mí.

-lamento decepcionarte pero no soy gay.

-ya veremos cariño—dijo actuando como si quisiera seducirme lo cual hizo que me estremeciera de las ñañaras que sentí.

-estúpido—dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Si algo Ino me había dejado en claro era que no me sería fácil acercarme amistosamente a Naruto, de eso la muy malnacida se había hecho cargo, sería difícil, si, pero no imposible.

**N/A: aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este fic, lo subí cuán rápido pude, pero deben estar informadas que las actualizaciones pueden variar de días porque no estoy en mi casa, debido a mi servicio social, pero tengan por seguro que si lo terminare todo, de echo ya mero lo termino voy en la recta final ^^. Asi que si quieren dejarme un comentario ya saben donde hacerlo, sip, en ese sexy botón azul (si lo hacen serán tan sexys como el ._-) nos vemos en el próximo capi sayooo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje, además de hacer sufrir un poco a sasuke muajajaja gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y no los demoro mas empecemooos!**

_**Capitulo 3:**_ _**si te rindes antes de pelear entonces no puede haber una guerra.**_

Y aquí estoy parado, como un completo estúpido, con esas palabras aun resonando en cada rincón de mi mente…

-olvídalo Sasuke, Ino ya me ha dicho lo del asunto de la apuesta, es mejor que evites la humillación, así que mejor no lo intentes y vete—hizo un ademan con la mano dándome a entender que me alejara.

Ni siquiera había podido decir hola, y Naruto ya había hecho su jugada de defensa, ¿por qué me huele asquerosamente a una estrategia de Yamanaka?, ya parece que la escucho ``si no se te acerca no puede hacer nada´´. El chico había hecho uso de su consejo y no me permitiría ni siquiera saludarlo, esto es un asco.

-que rápido regresas—dijo Suigetsu al verme cruzar el umbral del salón de clases.

Hace no más de una semana que había empezado a correr el tiempo de la apuesta, y me asegure de conseguir una copia de su horario, en menos de 3 días me había enterado que pertenecía a la facultad de ciencias químicas y que por obra del destino nuestros horarios coincidían en la mayoría del tiempo. Compartíamos los mismos recesos para el descanso y el termino de las clases diferenciaba a lo mucho 30 minutos ¿coincidencia o destino? bueno, eso será algo con lo que tendré que lidiar a partir de hoy.

-cállate—dije malhumorado.

-amm ya veo, mala suerte—y rio como si mi miseria le hiciese mucha gracia.

-¡buen día!—hablo Ino con un increíble buen humor, al menos alguien se divertía con esto, y como detestaba que no fuera yo.

-Ino en estos momentos de mi vida te odio más que a cualquiera, te recomiendo que por tu propio bienestar, desaparezcas de mi vista.

-mmm, veo que Naruto ya hizo uso de la primera estrategia que le comente, no pensé que fuera capaz de llevarla a cabo, es un chico tan dulce.

-pues la manera en que habla no es nada dulce—dije recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

-¿don perfecto está preocupado de no ganar?—pregunto con voz melosa que hizo parecer la expresión como si estuviera burlándose de mí, ¡pero qué digo esta tipa se está burlando de mi!

Bien era hora de maquinar el plan B, si la montaña no viene a ti, oblígala a que venga. No quedaba otra forma.

…

¡Demonios! ¿Qué tan patético me veré ahora? Estoy fuera de la facultad de ciencias químicas esperando a ese nada lindo chico, y para colmo, llevo más de 30 minutos parado como idiota, ¿Qué no se suponía que salía a las 7:30 PM de clases? ¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo todo esto? Oh cierto, mi maldito orgullo.

-nos vemos mañana—escuche que una voz se despedía de sus compañeros, al volver la cabeza, me sorprendi, ahí estaba el, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con un tono de voz que, si me lo preguntaran, sonaba algo sexy.

Vi que se alejaba de las instituciones educativas, algo me decía que no debía interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos, se veía tan jovial, tan alegre, tan… hermoso. En el mismo instante como lo pensé abofetee mi rostro,¿ cómo pudo cruzar ese pensamiento por mi cabeza? Que estupidez.

Luego de un tiempo de haberlo seguido, se detuvo en una cafetería algo lejana de la universidad, ¿no quería que lo vieran? , empiezo a sospechar que oculta algo, ¿seré tan entrometido como para espiarlo? Podría esperar a mañana y preguntarle, claro, si tengo suerte de que me hable o podría espiarlo y sacar algo de provecho a esta conveniente situación. En ocasiones suelo ser tan inteligente.

Mientras divagaba, me situé en la mesa más cercana de donde Uzumaki se encontraba, note que alguien se acercaba a la mesa en donde se había sentado, una muchacha de tez blanca, con el cabello negro azulado corto y unos ojos de un color algo extraño, eran entre blanco o grises la verdad no sabría describirlo. Se sentaron juntos y estuvieron charlando poco más de 2 horas, la sonrisa y la alegría no desapareció de su rostro en ningún momento.

Odiaba a esa chica; parecía como si ella nunca se hubiera esforzado para atraer su atención, una situación muy diferente a la mía, que no encontraba la manera de cómo acercármele.

Entonces lo comprendí, la razón por la cual Ino parecía demasiado segura por ganar la apuesta era sencilla.

El jamás me amaría… ¿la razón?

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica todo sonrisas tímidas y resplandecientes.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya la aborrecía por completo ¿por qué? Fácil, ella tenia lo que yo no…

Su corazón.

Vuelto una furia decidí irme a mis aposentos, mañana mismo le diría a Ino que se olvidara de todo, por más que me doliera, yo había perdido en el momento en que me fije en el, y mi amiga lo sabia mejor que nadie, jamás tendría la oportunidad de escabullirme en un corazón ya ocupado.

Al llegar a casa, en lo único que pienso es en el, me tumbo en mi cama y miro fijamente el techo de mi cuarto, soy patético, me ha vencido una chica que ni siquiera se esfuerza en hacerlo sonreír, y yo muy apenas logro que me mire.

En realidad es patético que me haya rendido sin siquiera darle guerra a la extraña del café.

¡Pero qué diablos estoy diciendo! , ¿Yo rindiéndome?, claro que había pasado un mal trago, si, pero eso no significaba la derrota completa.

La solución era sencilla pero difícil de ejecutar, yo tendría que enamorarlo más, a tal grado de que se olvidara enteramente de esa chica tímida y dulce.

Lo primero que debo hacer es investigar sobre la chica en cuestión, sus costumbres, amigos y manera de ser, eso me dará pauta a como poder actuar para conquistar a Naruto, y por suerte tengo muy buenos contactos, tenía el trabajo perfecto para Karin, la mejor periodista del campus.

**N/A: pues aquí termina el capitulo 3 una enorme disculpa por tardarme en actualizar, no pude la semana pasada porque no fui con mi tía (dueña del internet)y tuve que esperarme hasta el día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado este capi buajajja ya apareció una rival muy digna para sasuke supongo que se imaginan quien es (mi pareja favorita después del sasunaru ., naruhina ¡!) bueno gracias por llegar hasta el final y nos vemos en el próximo capi bye byee.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin animo de lucro.**

_**Capitulo 4:**_ _**cuando vas preparado a la guerra, resulta que el enemigo no tiene intenciones de pelear.**_

-aquí esta toda la información que pude recopilar—me dijo Karin, llena de sonrisas y con voz delicada, supongo que tratando de seducirme.

Me apresuro a tomar la carpeta amarilla con toda la información de mi rival, la mayoría es información basura, nada que pueda utilizar para poder dejarlo en ridículo frente a Naruto.

-gracias Karin, te debo una—guiñe mi ojo derecho para darle un toque de impresión, bueno a decir verdad estaba más que enamorada de mi, añadirle más coqueteo seria no dejarla fuera del juego, hablando retóricamente claro—si alguna vez necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en pedirlo.

-¿de qué hablas? sabes que siempre puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

-lo tendré en mente querida.

Camine hacia el aula de clases, me esperaban más de 4 horas para volver a ver a mi rubio de ojos azules, horas que tendría pensado en terminar de pulir mi mas reciente plan de cómo enamorarlo. La aparición de esa chica me había puesto los pelos de punta pero no la dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, y a decir verdad estaba tan antipático con la idea de que ella obtuviera más atención de Naruto de la que se merecía.

Aunque pensándolo bien debo agradecerle una solo cosa, darme la mejor arma para acercarme a el sin que pueda rechazarme ¿Cómo lo hare? Fácil, seré el amigo comprensivo que no pretende nada romántico y poco a poco iré sacando a esa tipa de su corazón, claramente pasando más tiempo con el puesto que ella no parece ser de por aquí.

Ganare su confianza y luego atacare… ¡soy todo un genio cierto!

Después de 4 horas de aburridas clases, que en lo personal no me agradan mucho, bueno al menos me gustarían si los maestros pusieran algo de empeño en sus ponencias, de esa manera no me quejaría.

-¿listo para atacar tigre?—dice burlándose Suigetsu.

-mas que listo hermano, y no me gusta el tono de tu odiosa voz, pereciera que dieras por sentado que no tendré éxito en lo que me he propuesto.

-di lo que quieras, ya sabes que mi hombro estará libre para consolarte.

-estúpido, esta vez no fallare—dije dándole un gran zape en la cabeza.

-eso espero, tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ti.

-¿no pueden ser más viles ustedes 2? Han hecho una apuesta sobre mí ¿cierto?

-pero en esta ocasión si hay dinero de por medio, así que más te vale enamorarlo, si no me dejaras en bancarrota. Por cierto ¿no se supone que Naruto salió ya de clases? Supongo que debes perseguirlo.

-pues con la actitud que te cargas, da la impresión que te importa un reverendo cacahuate la apuesta.

-todo lo contrario Romeo, me importa más de lo debido.

-bien mejor me largo, pierdo mi tiempo contigo aquí.

-enamóralo Romeo—grita usando ese ridículo nombre, supongo que tratando de compararme con el personaje de Shakespeare y el mas que nadie sabe que detesto a ese personaje ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de una chica con verla solo una vez? Ridículo si me lo preguntan.

Diviso a Naruto caminando por la calle que transitó la última vez que lo vi más que acompañado por aquella tipa.

-¿listo para compartir un café con una persona agradable?—le digo con voz alta para que pueda escucharme y acelero el paso para situarme a su lado.

-claro que si—dice ensanchando una sonrisa que logra hipnotizarme por unos segundos.

-¿no estás muy amable el día de hoy? Ni siquiera te has limitado a echarme de tu espacio.

-hoy estoy de buen humor.

-y eso es más que conveniente para mí, como premio te dejare pedir lo que quieras en el café.

-lo siento, pero tengo una cita.

-¿no decías que estabas listo para compartir un café conmigo?—dije confundido por la respuesta que había elegido, tal vez no me habría entendido lo que quería decirle.

-amm, noo… tu preguntaste si estaba listo para tomar un café con una persona agradable, y asi es, hoy tengo una cita con Hinata-chan—y ahí estaba ese nombre…mi rival aun no aparecía y ya me estaba dando pelea suficiente.

-¡oh! Hablas de la chica que te gusta, ¿es tu novia?

-¿qué?—pronuncio perplejo—la…conoces.

-¿uh? Una vez los vi juntos, admito que la cara que haces cuando estas con ella es de lo más atractiva, lograste que estuviera babeando por un buen tiempo—y… ¡zaz! Inicia el ataque.

-aahh—perfecto se ha quedado sin palabras—¿qué rayos dices?—lo siento Naruto pero el rubor de tus mejillas no podrás ocultarlo por más que quieras, y eso , me fascina. Fantástico siento que mi moral sube lo suficiente como para iniciar el cortejo pasivo.

-ese rubor en tu mejillas se ve lindo—me lanza una mirada feroz pero la ignoro tan magistralmente que no le queda más remedio que ladear su rostro para que no pueda observarlo—deberías tranquilizarte, todo mundo se pone nervioso cuando ve a la persona que le gusta, tú no eres el único.

-¿incluso tu?—clavo su mirada celeste en mi, esperando que yo mismo admita lo que he dicho.

-aun no, pero… se que sin duda pasara—una pequeña luz de desilusión se pinta en sus ojos y al cabo de unos segundos se recupera admirablemente. Esa desilusión hace que algo desconocido se remueva dentro de mí.

-¡oye Naruto-kun!—grita la voz de un joven, haciendo que ambos nos sorprendamos por interrumpir nuestra conversación.

-¿has esperado demasiado?—pregunta Naruto con voz tranquila, antes había escuchado ese tono de voz en otras chicas pero, siempre dirigido a mí.

-no hace mucho, te preocupas por cosas insignificantes.

-hola mucho gusto, soy Sasuke y por lo que me han contado tú debes de ser Hinata ¿cierto?—juro que si no los interrumpía en este momento, empezarían por ponerse cursis y eso, es asqueroso.

-un placer conocerte Sasuke-kun—dijo extendiendo la mano para darme un fuerte apretón en forma de saludo, demasiado formal para mi gusto, generalmente las chavas de nuestra edad suelen saludarse mas despreocupadamente—Naruto-kun me da gusto que hayas decidido traer a un amigo.

-no te preocupes el ya se iba.

-no, está bien que se quede

Bueno, ahora empieza a agradarme esta chica, toda esta situación pinta para bien, y cuando me refiero que pinta para bien quiero decir que es para mí conveniencia, ¿Quién dice que los guapos no tienen suerte? A mi seguro me sobra

—espero que no te moleste—continua hablando la chica cabello negro azulado y sonrisa angelical, ¿debo aclarar que es sarcasmo el que estoy utilizando? No, claro que no, seguro que es demasiado evidente— yo también he traído algo de compañía.

Hinata apunta en dirección a la mesa contraria y lanza un suspiro derrotado.

-Sakura ¡deja de aparentar que no me conoces!—mira hacia los lados, buscando a otra persona, olvidándose de Naruto, ok eso debería alegrarme, que no le preste la atención suficiente a mi chico da por entendido que no va tras el como pensaba pero, ver su cara triste es difícil.

-he venido sola, por si buscas a Kiba—los ojos grises blancuzco de Hinata se agrandaron por la veracidad de las palabras de la chica, luego de calmarse un poco, la tonalidad de su rostro se torna del color que normalmente es, dejando al olvido el rastro de vergüenza que pudo haber sentido al escuchar el nombre de Kiba.

-no es que estuviera buscándolo.

La sonrisa de Sakura se mostro traviesa e incluso algo burlona, creo que me agrada, además de que es muy bella, la tez de su piel palida era algo inusual pero muy atractiva, sus ojos verde jade demasiado expresivos y su cabello rosa a la altura de los hombros adornado con una diadema de colores como: rosa, azul, morado y naranja algo extravagante, pero detonaba confianza en sí misma y eso la hacía ver mejor que cualquier otra persona.

-¿pensaste que vendría cierto? Pillína.

Hinata se revolcaba en su propia vergüenza, sin duda el chico que había mencionado Sakura era quien le robaba el aliento.

-amm, sabes Hinata de pronto no me siento muy bien que digamos, es mejor que me vaya cuanto antes.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?—pregunta preocupada.

-yo lo hare. No te molestes.—dije en cuanto vi que la acompañante de Hinata fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto, sin duda Sakura iba en rol de guardaespaldas, seguro tenía que protegerla para que ningun chico se le acercara.

-perfecto, entonces te lo encargamos, nosotros debemos volver a los dormitorios de la universidad, Kiba nos espera ¡apresúrate Hinata!—dijo arrastrando a la protagonista de la escena dramática vivida recientemente.

-pareciera que el ratón mordió tu lengua.

-¡adelante! Búrlate —hablo dando media vuelta y caminando pesadamente—estas en todo tu derecho, después de todo lo que he dicho.

-jamás lo tome en serio—le dije forzando un sonrisa, había herido mi orgullo y ni siquiera se daba el lujo de ofrecerme una disculpa ¡qué desastre de hombre!

-bien, porque no pienso en disculparme contigo—siento que este chico es algo pesado o al menos lo es conmigo.

-no lo esperaba de todos modos ¿a dónde te diriges? Si quieres podemos tomar un café.

-tú pagas—dijo, no preguntando sino dándolo por hecho.

-por supuesto, soy todo un caballero y mas con chicos lindos—le dije volteando de reojo tratando de descubrir un pequeño gesto de debilidad ante mis palabras.

-Como tú digas.

Buscamos un lugar que no estuviera tan lejos de donde nos habíamos ubicado anteriormente, sentía unos tremendos deseos de molestarlo por la situación previamente ocurrida, pero algo dentro de mi me hacia callar y simplemente observar como pequeñas perlas amenazaban con salir de esos ojos azules, mis palabras no lo consolarían, lo sé de sobra, pero al menos no lo dejare , si llegara a necesitar en quien apoyarse, yo estaré aquí para cuando eso suceda, nadie más vera las pequeñas lagrimas resbalar por su mejilla sonrosada, nadie excepto yo.

**N/A: eh aquí el capitulo 4 siento la tardanza pero en recompensa les traigo 2 capitulo… yo que ustedes no perdería mi tiempo leyendo esto, rápido al capitulo 5 ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no m pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin animo de lucro.**

_**Capitulo 5: y resulta que al final del cuento, el idiota enamorado soy yo**_

La dulce sonrisa que antes adornaba el divertido rostro de Naruto, desapareció por 2 largas semanas, durante ese tiempo no aparecí ante el como usualmente solía hacerlo, lo vigilaba seguido, pero ya no trataba de conquistarlo como antes, el duro golpe que recibió su corazón al enterarse que la persona de la cual había estado enamorado por un largo tiempo se había enamorado de otra que no fuera él, turbo mucho de la personalidad alegre y desentendida que mi chico deportista poseía. Seguía con su vida cotidiana pero yo notaba algo diferente, la luz que usualmente se alojaba en sus ojos no había aparecido desde nuestro encuentro con Hinata y Sakura, además su sonrisa ya no era tan sincera.

-por cuanto tiempo piensas seguirme.

-no estoy siguiéndote, da la casualidad de que voy por el mismo camino que el tuyo, no te hagas el importante.

Al escucharme decir aquello, sus rostro se relajo y mostro una sonrisa que antes no había visto cuando se trataba de mi.

Lentamente su labios se curvearon tratando de decir una palabra imposible para el pronunciar frente mío, mi corazón latió desbocadamente al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de un carmesí intenso.

-gracias—un poco de desilusión pincho dentro de mí, pero aun así, me sentía relajado por sus insignificantes palabras.

-supongo que eso significa que ahora somos amigos.

-es tu día de suerte.

-siempre he sido muy afortunado, la verdad no me sorprende.

-¿sabes? no eres tan engreído como pensaba, no sabía que tenias un lado caballeroso.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Naruto.

-cierto… ¿y… caminaras hoy junto a mi o solo observaras como me alejo, justo como las últimas 2 semanas?

Solo pude sonreír en respuesta a su pregunta, todo indicaba que ya estaba bien, no se había recuperado del todo, pero al menos ya estaba sonriendo como antes y un punto a mi favor era que ya me había acercado aunque fuera un poco a el.

-¿y…me acompañas?

-será en otra ocasión, por hoy tengo que irme directo a casa.

-como quieras, nos vemos luego.

Vi como se alejaba de mi, y un fuerte sentimiento turbó dentro mío, algo extraño… bueno, es decir, no suelo ser la clase de persona que se preocupa por los demás y menos por alguien como el, de ser solo por la apuesta ,esta situación la habría aprovechado al máximo, pero ahora eso me traía sin cuidado, el resultado de aquella estúpida apuesta me tenia sin cuidado y es que antes no quería pensarlo o más bien no quería aceptarlo, simplemente no soportaba verlo llorar, si tan solo una lagrima se esparciera en su mejilla , sería capaz de buscar al causante de ellas y dejarlo que consolase a el chico frente a mí ,y no diría una sola palabra, me quedaría callado mientras alguien más, aquella de la que está enamorado, lo arrebatase de mis brazos, porque ahora era diferente, había cambiado al conocerlo.

La apuesta con mis amigos había sido enamorarlo en 2 meses, había terminado el primer mes ¿y quien resulto enamorado en tan corto tiempo?… fui yo.

De verdad soy patético.

Y pensar que antes me jactaba de ser inmune a este sentimiento, mientras que lentamente había crecido sin siquiera percatarme de ello.

¿Cuándo fue que empecé a amarlo? ¡Como si haciéndome el tonto llegara algún lado!, lo sabía perfectamente.

Aquel momento en el cual nos cruzamos en ese largo pasillo escolar, todo había iniciado.

…

-¿que?—dijo estupefacta Ino.

-ya te lo dije, renuncio, deberías lavarte bien los oídos aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez estas haciéndote vieja.

-debes estar bromeando—hablo nervioso Suigetsu.

-no… lo digo en serio, todo esto es estúpido, así que mejor lo dejo y para serte sincero me importa poco el dinero que vayas a perder ¿para que esforzarme tanto? no me trae ningún beneficio.

-todo esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué tan de repente?—odiaba cuando Yamanaka intentaba analizarme.

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, me dio flojera y ya.

Ambos me miraron de pies a cabeza ¡gracias! ¿No podían ser más discretos?

-bien, tienes una prorroga de un día para retractarte por tu decisión, mañana a esta hora estarás retirando lo que has dicho.

¿Por qué tenía el terrible presentimiento de que Ino sabia de mis sentimientos hacia Naruto?

-no gastes saliva, es definitivo.

-di lo que quieras pero tu orgullo no te lo permitirá.

En eso tenía razón, mi orgullo estaba herido por la decisión que había tomado, pero mis sentimientos hacia Naruto eran aun más fuertes que mi propio orgullo.

-déjate de estupideces, me largo.

Camine fuera de la facultad de ingeniería y me dirigí hacia la de ciencias químicas, Naruto saldría en pocos minutos y si no estoy ahí se marchara sin esperarme, me frustra un poco que no pueda retenerlo como a las demás chicas, siendo sinceros; en el pasado las mujeres eran quienes me buscaban y esperaban fuera del salón de clases y para mi sorpresa no creí que experimentaría un cambio de lugares, no dejo de pensar que soy un completo idiota por seguirla de esta manera, lo único que lograre es que su aversión por mi incremente inmensurablemente.

-es raro que estés tan serio, esa actitud no te beneficia en nada Teme—escuche como me decía una voz medio burlona.

-no es común encontrar cosas que no me beneficien, debes ser el único que puede identificarlos—dije mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas, aunque esta era sincera, nada que ver con las que utilizo cuando trato de seducir a alguien en especial.

-¿hoy si me acompañas?

-¿podría?

-no puede ser… eres completamente alguien diferente ¿quién eres y que hiciste con el mujeriego y engreído de Sasuke?

-¿no creías que mi popularidad era ciega o sí?

-oh sabes que, ya cállate—se adelanto en el camino fingiendo que mis argumentos le aburrían.

-tienes tiempo para salir.

-¿estas invitándome a una cita?

-noo… estoy invitando a un amigo a perder el tiempo.

-en ese caso, tengo tiempo de sobra—volteo a verme con unos ojos brillantes, haciéndolo parecer mas hermoso de lo que ya me parecía.

-me alegra escucharlo, tengo en mente un bar pero está un poco lejos, tendremos que ir en mi coche.

-siempre y cuando no te propases conmigo está bien.

-ni que fueras miss universo.

Me fulmino con su mirada azul e imito el gesto de querer golpearme con su puño, voltee mi rostro para que no viera como sonreía idiotizado por su personalidad y me apure a llegar al coche cuanto antes.

Ya en el bar con unos cuantos tragos encima se me salió revelarle el hecho de que había abandonado la competencia que tenía como premio su amor.

-no logro entender como una persona como tu haría eso, pero, qué bueno que abandonaste.

-oye oye ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de ``una persona como tú´´?

-mmm, ya sabes esos típicos chicos engreídos, guapos, mujeriegos, que no les importa los sentimientos de las personas que se les confiesa, tu sabes esa clase de chicos.

-¿crees que soy guapo? –le dije recargando mi rostro en mi mano izquierda, ahora es cuando empiezo a utilizar la táctica ``voz seductora´´.

-para el carro amigo, tu sexy voz no funciona conmigo.

-estas seguro—le dije acercando mi rostro peligrosamente al suyo, sabía que si su respuesta a este estúpido atrevimiento de mi parte era un rotundo NO, estaba más que jodido.

-invades mi espacio Teme. Cuidado con lo que haces.

-se lo que hago, si no quieres solo tienes que rechazarme, así como lo hiciste antes.

-estas haciendo que mi mente se ponga en blanco y no sé si se debe al alcohol o a ti pero…

La interrumpí con un beso antes de que terminara su frase, la manera en como nuestros labios se movían en conjunto hacia parecer que ambos necesitábamos aquel encuentro.

Segundos después de separarnos, observe su cara confundida, deseaba volver a besarlo pero si lo intentaba nuevamente corría el riesgo de recibir un gran revés en mi rostro.

-debo irme—se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y a levantarse de su asiento.

Lo tome del brazo tan deprisa como puede detenerlo.

-te dejare ir, y cuando nos volvamos a ver no dejare que digas que lo que paso fue un error, piensa bien tu discurso.

Arrebato su brazo de mi agarre y dio marcha como la primera vez que nos vimos, sin dedicarme una sola mirada.

**N/A: bien el especial de 2 capitulos llega a su fin, espero que les haya gustado y muero de ganas por leer los reviews que me dejen ^^ gracias por tomarse el tiempo leyendo el fic y dejarme un review estos capítulos van dedicados a ustedes n_n nos vemos en el sig capitulo bye byee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no m pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin animo de lucro.**

**Minna gracias por los reviews que me dejaron eso me motiva a escribir mucho más rápido (mi hámster corre más rápido gracias a eso jaja)**

_**Capitulo 6 herido pero no derrotado.**_

Bien… he estado todo el día como idiota, la asquerosa sensación en mi estomago no ha parado desde que llegue a la escuela y por supuesto que se cual es la razón de mi malestar… un chico medianamente alto, de tez acanelada, cabello rubio, grandes ojos azules y de nombre Naruto.

Quiero encontrarlo al final del día pero la horrible sensación de nerviosismo está presente, y lo más seguro es que salga con alguna otra estupidez ¡si lo admito, soy algo cobarde! Después de que el alcohol se disipara de mi organismo, la capacidad del hámster que tengo por cerebro empezó a correr de nuevo haciéndome consiente sobre lo que había hecho, en ese momento no me importaba lo que ocurriera después, pero ahora…

-debo irme, mi perfecto novio me espera—dice Ino toda sonriente.

—cuando dejaras de hablar de esa forma de Sai.

Sai es el nombre del novio de Ino y además el es la razón por la que ambos somos amigos.

-aun no comprendo cómo pudo soportarte tanto tiempo.

-yo soy el que no comprende cómo pudo fijarse en ti.

Yamanaka ríe fingidamente y luego de un poco de sarcasmo se marcha en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes voltear y dedicarme unas pocas palabras llenas de indiferencia que no logro oír por la distancia.

Tan pronto se llega la hora de salida, sigo vacilante de si ir al encuentro con Naruto o mantener integro el poco orgullo que poseo, ja… como si eso fuera posible a estas alturas de la situación.

Espero a que la mayoría de los alumnos de mi clase salgan y así no tener testigos de mi próxima humillación pública, como si no tuviera suficiente con el constante rechazo de Uzumaki. Iré como el fiel imbécil tras su encuentro ¿por qué? Simple , soy un idiota enamorado de un chico que no me tomara en cuenta ni en un millón de años.

Tal vez estoy exagerando… no viviré tanto tiempo.

Cruzo la puerta y giro a la derecha, una voz me llama y volteo dudoso.

-así que esto es lo que sienten las personas cuando te buscan.

-no sabría decirte, me es difícil pensar como ellos, mi mente no es tan sencilla.

-si te esforzaras lo lograrías Sasuke—me dice sonriente como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Me sorprende que seas tú quien me busca ¿desde cuándo cambiamos papeles?

-no te ilusiones tanto, quiero hablar de lo que sucedió la otra noche.

-pensé que me evitarías.

-no soluciono nada evitando los problemas.

-¿ahora soy un problema?

- si, y uno muy grande. Escucha, no me gusta este juego, en verdad quiero que termine todo esto de la apuesta.

-te dije que había abandonado la apuesta.

-¿crees que puedo creerte después de lo de anoche? ¡Imagino lo que piensas! `` Le digo que abandone la apuesta para que baje la guardia y así atacar´´—trato de imitar mi voz aunque sin mucho éxito—te veo a ti y a tus planes hasta en la sopa, y eso me está volviendo loco.

-no creo que te estés volviendo loco—no pude evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, lo que me estaba reclamando no podría significar otra cosa—lo que pasa es que tu…

-o por dios, Sasuke por favor dime que no te enamoraste de mi.

-no le veo problema, tu también…

-¡no lo digas! No es lo que sucede ¡esos no son mis sentimientos! sabes cómo me siento con respecto a Hinata y esto es muy injusto, no puedes aprovecharte de mi dolor así, pensé que éramos amigos, confié en ti y tú haces que yo…-no termino su frase pero siento el resonar de sus palabras en mis oídos, y rezo que sean las palabras que deseo escuchar—me largo.

Dio la media vuelta, tenía unas tremendas ganas de seguirlo pero algo dentro mío gritaba que si iba tras de el estaría cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida. Así que lo deje marchar.

No lo vi en días, mierda como lo extraño, pero nada ganaba con dejarlo así, lo buscare una vez más, ¿que podría pasar? ¿Qué me odie intensamente y me ignore, justo como lo hace ahora? claro que no, debo pelear si lo quiero a mi lado, aunque eso signifique que mi oponente sea la razón de mi amor.

Al terminar las clases continuo con la rutina de hace unas semanas atrás. Como no lo veo en el salón, pregunto a un compañero sobre su paradero.

-la verdad es que no tengo idea de a dónde va en los descansos… o que suerte ahí esta ¡Naruto te buscan!—grita a todo pulmón el chico rubio.

Veo que trata de escapar y corro lo más rápido que puedo para poder alcanzarlo.

-pensé que no huías de los problemas.

-no estoy huyendo.

-a mi me lo parecía.

-pues no es así—amaba su terquedad, bueno, a decir verdad amaba todo acerca de el.

-¿quieres salir después de clases?—fui directo al grano, lo cual hizo que sus ojos se sobresaltaran de la sorpresa.

-no creo poder.

-es solo como amigos, sabes hace unos días rompieron mi corazón y necesito a un buen amigo para olvidar las penas.

-no es buena idea.

-te prometo que no intentare nada.

-debo irme, mis clases comenzaran.

-vendré por ti en cuanto terminen.

No obtuve respuesta pero todo indicaba que iba bien, al menos aun estaba intacta nuestra amistad.

Ya afuera de su facultad, vi que se dirigía directo a la puerta trasera, justo como había predicho.

-creo que empiezo a pensar como la demás gente, tenias razón, si me esfuerzo puedo saber qué es lo que piensas.

-no te atrevas a invadir mis pensamientos Uchiha Sasuke

Su voz sonaba molesta y era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre completo salir de sus labios, y eso no es un buen presagio.

-y tú no te atrevas a evadirme, si quieres que seamos solo amigos está bien lo acepto, es mas acepto ser lo que tú quieras con tal de que no desaparezcas por completo de mi vida.

-¿entonces estamos bajo mis términos?

-completamente.

Sé que en lugar de avanzar solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo pero no soportaría estar un día mas sin su horrible personalidad, la cual amo enteramente. Veo que algo de brillo centella en sus ojos, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa, intenta creer en mí una vez más, y eso es suficiente para hacerme el hombre más feliz.

Lo único que deseo es que se enamore de mí, no del hombre que solía ser, sino del que soy ahora gracias a él.

Lo tomo de la mano y veo de reojo que sus mejillas se tornan algo sonrosadas aprieto el agarre y lo llevo a mi auto, una cita, aunque el no lo vea así, nos espera.

**N/A: minna la semana pasada no actualice porque no fui a casa de mi tia pero el dia de hoy ya estoy en mi casa (. me dieron vacaciones en el hospital y eso quiere decir INTERNET WIIII) aun estoy trabajando en el capi 7 por eso no pude subir hoy el especial de 2 capitulos pero en cuanto lo termine lo subo, gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan y si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión solo háganmela saber y hare todo lo posible por complacerlos ^^ nos vemos en el siguiente capi que espero sea en esta semana en curso bye byeee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no m pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Lamento que no haya sido tan rápido como lo planee pero aquí lo tengo listo y recién salidito del horno. Una vez mas gracias por los reviews! **

_**Capitulo 7 si empiezo de cero puede que las cosas cambien**_

Y no, las cosas no cambian para nada, sigo siendo el idiota enamorado de un chico que por más que trate de conquistarlo no me mira en lo más mismo.

La tan esperada cita, que por cierto no podría llamarla exactamente una cita, había terminado en nada y debo admitirlo, comenzar desde cero había sido la peor idea ejecutada que jamás hubiera intentado.

Empiezo a pensar que la idea que tuve de dejarlo todo bajo sus términos fue mala.

Tal vez debería, amm no se, intentar la única táctica que faltaba, nunca la había aplicado puesto que se me hacia como que era muy desesperada y puesto que no había estado en alguna situación similar antes, no tenia practica en esta nueva técnica, pero era muy conocida de hecho era la más utilizada, aunque a nadie le gustara que la aplicaran en uno mismo.

… los estúpidos y malditos celos…

Creo que es hora de hacer uso de ellos, aunque sea solo yo quien por el momento los siente.

Pero puesto que no tenía pruebas de que el sintiera celos con respecto a mí, sería una táctica de doble filo ¿estaba tan desesperado como para arriesgarme a un presentimiento vago de que en él estaba creciendo un poco de cariño hacia a mi?

La respuesta era sencilla, si lo estaba… y mucho.

Lo primero que debo hacer es buscar a una chica que sea capaz de inculcarle algo de celos ¿pero quién sería indicada para tal trabajo sucio?

-no se qué hacer, desde hace un tiempo que no me siento cómodo cerca de él—escuche que Uzumaki le decía a Ino a unos pocos metros del salón de clases.

Decidí retrasar un poco mi aparición y escuchar a escondidas su pequeña charla.

-Naruto ¿estás seguro que no te enamoraste de Sasuke ?—le decía, tratando de que mi rubio chico aceptara lo que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar.

-te seré sincero, aun estoy enamorado de Hinata y olvidarme de ella no será muy sencillo. Pero, debo admitir que el idiota de Sasuke me conforta en cierto sentido, sé que puedo ser yo mismo sin importar que afecte o que cambie su manera de mirarme, y eso es algo que no soy capaz de sentir cuando estoy cerca de Hinata.

-¿sabes? tantos rodeos no hará que desista de preguntarte otra vez.

Vi que la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era muy dulce, tanto que hizo que mi estomago se revolviera pero en un sentido lindo… ¿ven? Eso es lo peor de todo, hace que diga y piense cosas estúpidamente cursis.

Aun en mi debate interno logre escuchar la contestación a Ino.

-no estoy seguro de si es algo parecido al amor, pero el muy idiota logro colarse a mi corazón de alguna u otra forma.

-entonces…lo quieres.

-por el momento es lo único que puedo ofrecerle, pero ¡prométeme que no le dirás nada al respecto!.

-mis labios son un candado, descuida.

¡Entonces me quiere! Bueno no tenia en claro si era o no amor pero eso sería cuestión de tiempo para cambiar ¿no? No es problema para el grandioso Uchiha Sasuke. Ahora más que nunca estoy dispuesto a aplicar la táctica de celos, al menos se que podrá mover algo en su interior y así acelerar el proceso de enamoramiento, puede que incluso pueda olvidar a Hinata y sacarla a patadas de su corazón y por ende ocupar yo su lugar.

¡Ah! Eso suena más que maravilloso.

Si, ese es el plan más ingenioso que he pensado en todo lo que llevo cortejándolo.

Ya todo en su lugar lo único que me queda es llamar a la chica perfecta para remover sus sentimientos. Tome rápidamente mi celular y marco el numero que jamás pensé que marcaria a menos que fuesen por asuntos que me convenían, nada románticos por supuesto, luego llevo el aparato a mi oído y espero a que contesten en la otra línea, por unos segundos escucho los pitidos que indican que está marcando.

-¿hola? Te gustaría salir un día de estos… perfecto, paso por ti saliendo… ponte guapa ok, nos vemos.

Ahora solo falta que Ino me ayude, claro sin contarle de que va el asunto si no ella jamás se prestaría para tal cosa.

Vuelvo a tomar el celular y marco el número de Sai.

-¡ey!, cuánto tiempo sin hablar amigo, oye te parece si sales con Ino a una cita en grupo, asegúrate de invitar a el nuevo amigo de tu novia yo me encargo de invitar a Suigetsu y a otra amiga, cuento contigo, hasta mañana.

Cuelgo el teléfono y preparo la treta que podría conseguirme el amor o el odio de mi chico, y sinceramente espero que no me odie más de lo hace ahora.

Entro al aula en la cual se imparte las clases de mi especialidad y me siento en mi pupitre, al cabo de unos momentos Ino entra alegre y sonriente, una de esas sonrisas que pone solo cuando se trata de su novio, por lo que deduzco que mi amigo ya le aviso de la cita en grupo.

-¿adivina a quien se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de una cita grupal?

-tu no eres muy lista para eso, así que supongo que no fuiste tú.

-muy gracioso… pero lo dejare pasar solo porque estoy de buen humor, Sai quiere que salgamos todos juntos ¿qué opinas?

-me parece bien, te importa si invito a alguien en especial.

-claro que no, pero creo que ya te adelante, le acabo de decir a Naruto.

-no me refería a el pero me alegra que lo invitaras también.

La cara de confusión de Yamanaka fue magistral, me encanta molestarla y más confundirla, es como mi momento de diversión favorito del día. Lo mejor de todo es que ella no sospechaba de mi plan y por lo tanto no podría advertirle a Uzumaki al respecto.

En unas horas sería capaz de saber si la posibilidad de que Naruto se enamore es un hecho o nulo, todo se resolvería en esa reunión, los nervios estaba hechos una bola en mi estomago pero no me detendría por nada del mundo, si hay una posibilidad de que el se enamore de mí, no la desaprovecharía por nada del mundo.

Listo ya para la gran noche que estaría por pasar, recojo a la chica que antes le había hablado, su sonrisa era enorme, como si se sintiera superior por el simple hecho de que yo la buscara, la pobre no sabe que solo planeo utilizarla, pero es mejor vivir en ignorancia ¿no? Si le dijera la razón de su asistencia probablemente no le importe siempre y cuando pueda ser vista conmigo, pero su odiosa manera de ser me dificultaría acercarme a mi chico, como lo había dicho antes, esta técnica es de doble filo, pero debo arriesgarme si quiero que mi relación con Naruto avance.

Abro la puerta de mi coche y camino en dirección a la chica pelirroja y con gafas, me adelanto antes de que pueda abrir la puerta del coche y hago ademan de ser un completo caballero.

-me encanta que seas tan atento Sasuke.

-solo lo soy con mujeres hermosas Karin.

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más y me miro intensamente. La noche apenas había empezado y estoy seguro que esta será mi noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no m pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Capitulo 8 medidas desesperadas, requieren esfuerzos desesperados.**_

La cara de sorpresa de Naruto al ver que llegaba junto a Karin fue sencillamente magistral, un deleite a mis ojos y si a eso le sumamos lo ridículamente empalagosa que esta chica puede ser, es aun mejor, se que anteriormente lo he dicho pero soy un completo genio, no hay duda de que pertenezco a la elite ¡todo un erudito!

El rostro enfadado de mi chico era todo un manjar, y ¿Por qué me encantaba observarlo? Simple, verlo carcomiéndose de los celos era el paraíso. Volvía a sentirme como antes, mi ego ascendía conforme pasaban los minutos.

Encerrado en mi burbuja de felicidad, de repente note que mi amado faltaba, no es que me hiciera falta su presencia pero… ¡oh demonios a quien rayos engaño! Si el no está presente todo este teatrito no valía la pena, contando los minutos en mi reloj empiezo a desesperarme y el tic de mi pierna derecha aparece, zapateo continuamente el suelo a causa de la ansiedad de no verlo aparecer y recurro a la alternativa que mas me disgusta, preguntar a Ino.

-hace un rato que no veo a Naruto ¿tienes alguna idea de donde se ha metido?—le pregunte acercándome a su oído izquierdo para no alertar a los demás, y sobretodo que la pegoste de Karin no pueda escucharme.

Yamanaka evalúa la situación y con la misma discreción de una manada de simios, sonríe convirtiendo su cara en una mueca malvada.

-te sientes solo sin el—dice tan alto como puede, dando como resultado que los presentes interrumpan sus conversaciones para poner su total atención a nosotros dos.

-olvídalo, no sé ni para que me molesto en preguntarte—al terminar mi frase situó mis palmas en la mesa dando un fuerte estruendo a esta, y me levanto, alejándome de nuestro círculo de amigos.

-¿a dónde vas?—pregunta con un tono de preocupación Karin.

-a dar un pequeño paseo fuera. ¡Solo!—dije un poco fuerte para que notara que no quería compañía.

Un pequeño silencio precedió en cuanto di marcha adelante, a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta escuche como Sai reprendía a Ino.

Lo admitía si, esa pequeña revuelca con mi amiga hizo que mi malhumor apareciera, pero al cruzar el umbral del restaurante en donde estábamos cenando, el panorama repentinamente cambio, haciendo que mi humor se tornara un poco mejor y aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con la razón de mis desvelos nocturnos.

-¿cansado del parloteo de los demás?—dije al momento que me acercaba situándome a su lado.

Vi como levanto una ceja al reconocerme, dudo unos segundos pero al fin me dirigió la palabra.

-¿Qué pasa, no me digas que tu novia ya te aburrió? Deberías regresar, solo haces que se me crispen los nervios no más de verte.

-¿qué? No se tu pero yo puedo detectar algo de celos en lo que dices.

-que mal sentido tienes, por supuesto que no es así.

Su mirada no se despego de mis ojos y esperó a que yo le contestara algo, pero el fulgor de sus orbes zafiro me atraparon, al percatarse de que lo observaba tan íntimamente se cohibió y un tono rosado coloreo sus mejillas, en cuanto se percato de su rubor ladeo la cabeza escondiendo su cara para que no pudiese verla. Pero yo seguía observándolo, esa terquedad de no aceptar sus celos me fascinaba.

-creo que nunca te lo he dicho y sinceramente será la única ocasión que lo escucharas de mis labios—dijo aun desviando su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?—hable casi susurrando y muy cerca de el, haciendo más corta la distancia que nos separaba.

-tus ojos…

-mis ojos—le secunde aun susurrando, con mis labios rozando el pabellón de su oreja izquierda, el se estremeció ante el contacto y soltó un suspiro.

-me gusta la forma en cómo me ves—dijo alejándose un poco de mi, separando abruptamente nuestro contacto—tu mirada es… muy dulce.

-¿te has enamorado de mis ojos?—le dije dibujado una sonrisa que podría interpretarse como traviesa.

-si hablas solo de tu mirada si, de ti no—dijo ya con la mejillas encendidas.

Intente acercarme una vez más, el no retrocedió por lo que di por entendido que me permitía acercarme más de la cuenta. Y en cuanto tome su rostro con mis dos manos sentí como se sobresaltaba ante el contacto. Lo hice verme directamente por un buen tiempo y cuando calcule que era el momento adecuado, me incline para besarlo, Naruto se dio cuenta de mis actos y puso su mano sobre mis labios antes de que pudiéramos completar el acto.

-nada de besos Teme, aun no tienes ese privilegio.

¿Mis oídos estaban sanos, verdad? Después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que el había sentido, porque aunque trate de ocultarlo, se nota a leguas que siente algo por mi ¿aun no podía permitir que nuestra relación avanzara? Ridículo, total y completamente ridículo.

La irritación comenzó a aparecer en mi interior y en un corto periodo de tiempo empezó a brota al exterior.

-escucha, respeto tus limites, pero debes de saber que haga lo que haga, cuando estoy contigo, siempre pienso en besarte—se quedo en silencio unos momentos lo que hizo que mi estrés creciera aun mas— ¿sabes que es lo que creo? Que te escondes en tu amor por Hinata.

-¡no me comprendes! ¡No es lo que quise decir!

-¿entonces qué es?—pregunte en un tono fuerte— ¿por qué no puedes admitirlo?

-¡porque tu aun sigues invitando a otras chicas! No soy el único en tu lista, temo que cuando diga que te amo, tú sonrías satisfactoriamente y te alejes de mí.

-eso no va a suceder…escucha. Te amo y eres a la única persona que se lo he dicho.

Las lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos, tan pronto como sintió las gotas frías derramarse por sus mejillas intento rápidamente secarla pasando repetidamente las mangas de su sudadera por sobre sus ojos.

Interrumpí sus acciones, obstaculizando sus brazos fuertemente, en cuanto sentí que se había calmado, coloque mis manos en su rostro, acunándolo, una vez más probé suerte y me acerque lentamente tratando de adivinar si una vez más seria rechazado, pero el rechazo no se hacía presente, y me atreví a completar mi objetivo, sus labios.

El roce inicial de nuestros labios fue lento pretendiendo que durara más de lo debido, al separarnos lo vi directamente a los ojos, una llamarada de emociones saltaron al darme cuenta de que me abrazaba y nuevamente buscaba otro beso.

No mentiré, también esperaba que el beso se repitiera e incluso se hiciera más profundo y que Naruto diera la iniciativa me hacia estúpidamente feliz.

Nos miramos unos cuantos segundos y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez lo tome de la nuca para hacerlo un poco mas intimo; él me rodeo con sus brazos, y pudimos sentir el calor corporal del otro. No sé si sea mi imaginación pero de repente hace mucho calor, aun así no me importa en absoluto, este momento es el que había estado esperando desde hace un buen tiempo y por fin podía saborear los besos de mi chico rubio.

Por la emoción del momento bajo mis manos dibujando el contorno de su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, ahora la fina sudadera color naranja que lleva puesta me molesta, logro colar una de mis manos por debajo de esta; se estremece ante el contacto de nuestra piel y pega un pequeño salto, separándonos finalmente e interrumpiendo la diversión.

-¡oye oye! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?—pregunta un poco alarmado y con la cara toda roja.

-lo siento, la emoción del momento.

¡Rayos! Así que aun no tenia permitido avanzar un poco más, supongo que deberé esforzarme para saber hasta dónde puedo llegar.

-no hagas que me arrepienta de esto estúpido Sasuke.

-descuida, aun tengo un as bajo la manga. ¿Me acompañas a un lugar más privado?

-Uchiha, nada de trucos pervertidos, estas advertido.

-demonios, un poco de confianza no me vendría mal ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

Me miro desconfiado y con una risa ahogada me contesto.

-claro que te creo capaz, tienes toda un fama hecha.

Lo tome de la mano y lo conduje a mi auto, el dudoso entro y se sentó en el asiento.

-¿esta bien que dejemos a los demás sin avisarles?

-sabrán cuidarse solos.

-¿y Karin?

-le pediré a Suigetsu que la lleve.

-bien ¿A dónde vamos?

-por una sorpresa que prepare, era algo que había planeado para el futuro pero que mejor momento que este.

Lo lleve a mi apartamento aunque no quiso entrar, me dirigí a mi habitación a sacar el enorme peluche que antes había comprado para él, un día visitando el centro comercial lo vi en el aparador y pensé en él; así que lo compre para dárselo en el momento adecuado, en cuanto me vio salir con él, un fulgor brilló en esos orbes azules que tanto me gustan. Le entregue aquel peluche en forma de zorro con nueve características colas color naranja y él lo recibió diciendo que no creía que yo hiciera algo como eso.

-pues no es gratis.

Me miro con sospecha marcada en el rostro y levanto la ceja derecha.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-será tuyo si aceptas ser mi novio, aunque si dices que no, igual puedes conservarlo, ese muñeco fue hecho especialmente para ti.

-solo una persona que haya perdido sus cabales aceptaría eso—me dijo—pero supongo que yo perdí un tornillo en cuanto te conocí. Una cosa si te advierto, si me engañas eres hombre muerto—ladeo la cabeza para que no notara sus mejillas color carmín, sin mucho éxito claro.

-eres el único.

Al escucharme soltó aquel peluche y se lanzo a mis brazos, mi corazón latía desbocadamente y podía sentir también su corazón latiendo igual de desenfrenado que el mío.

No pude evitar pensar ''al fin te enamoraste de mi'' al tiempo que lo estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo.

**N/A: uno de mis capis favoritos ^^(me encanto que sasuke le regalara a kyubi jeje) bueno pues, por fin floreció el amor de Naru por sasuke, todos los esfuerzos del azabache ya dieron resultado aunque no le será fácil conservar el amor de naruto le tengo preparada una tormenta después de toda el azúcar de este capítulo… en el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo personaje así que esperen la actualización. Gracias por leer este capítulo y por los reviews que me dejan n.n nadie se puede resistir a presionar el sexy botón azul ¿cierto? Jajaja ok ignoren eso, nos vemos en el próximo capi bye byeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9 el verano es la época en que debes cuidar de tu novio**_

¡Por fin!

El aburrido semestre había terminado, luego de inútiles exámenes, tediosos trabajos finales y maestros incompetentes, la gloria del verano estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina

-¿tienes planes para mañana?—pregunta Ino resbalando las palabras.

-Yamanaka, los fines de semana son sagrado para nosotros ¿cierto Sasuke?

-lo siento, saldré con Naruto—le dije a Suigetsu mientras acomodaba mis cosas y partía rumbo a la facultad de mi chico.

-wow, en verdad te gusta ese rubio—habla mi amigo con una enorme sorpresa impresa en su voz.

-pensé que había quedado en claro, desde que había dejado que un chico me humillara repetidamente con múltiples rechazos y en público.

-siempre creí que no ibas en serio con el, de hecho aun me cuesta un poco creerlo, pero viendo todo lo que has pasado siento que te importa y mucho—dice Ino

-si, si, ya basta de cursilerías—dice Suigetsu fingiendo vomitar.

-¿entonces eso quiere decir que nos abandonas a Suigetsu y a mí por cualquier otro tipo?—se acerca Gaara con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos.

-no por uno cualquiera, por Uzumaki Naruto.

-bien, tú te lo pierdes hermano, espero que se te quite la venda de los ojos cuanto antes, o si no arruinara nuestras salidas.

Gaara es nuestro compañero de juerga, cada fin de semana solíamos salir juntos a ligar unas cuantas chicas, no es como si lo considerara un amigo pero aun así es divertido cuando cruzamos caminos.

-cambio de clase y Uchiha se va por el mal camino.

-tal vez lo que quisiste decir es que maduro, no lo compares con alguien como tú.

-oye muñeca, acabas de verme y ya estas con tremenda hostilidad.

-mi nombre es Ino, no muñeca—dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando en puño ambas manos.

-parece ser que el único que no tiene el placer de conocerlo soy yo—hablo finalmente dándose cuenta que Ino ya no le seguiría el juego.

-no te quiero cerca de el—dije con voz firme adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Antes no te importaba compartir conmigo.

-el es especial.

-yo valorare que tanto.

Había ocasiones en que odiaba a este tipo, era casi tan prepotente como yo, pero había una diferencia, Gaara no sabía parar el juego, no le importaba nada; mientras las personas siguieran viéndolo atractivo lo demás le era indiferente.

-imagino que vas a verlo, pareces apurado, es una buena oportunidad para que me lo presentes—termino de decir mientras me seguía rumbo a la salida

-te lo repito, no te acerques—dije parándome en seco y encarándolo.

-tranquilo no lo morderé.

Apreté los dientes, la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, antes no me había dado cuenta puesto que ninguna persona me importaba lo suficiente pero ahora con Naruto todo era diferente, era como vivir con emociones demasiado intensas y a veces no encontraba el límite de mi cordura.

-¡Sasuke!—escucho a la voz de la que es ahora mi adoración—tardaste en llegar ¿Qué te demoro tanto?

-tuve un pequeño retraso, te juro que no volverá a suceder.

-ahora veo porque Uchiha esta tan idiotizado por ti—habla el incordio detrás de mí, creí que me había deshecho de él en el camino pero para mi desgracia había encontrado la ruta hacia Naruto.

-¿no te había dicho que desaparecieras?—pregunto irritado.

-¿amigo tuyo?—pregunta mi chico confundido enarcando una ceja.

-mi nombre es Gaara, lamento que no nos conociéramos antes, has pescado a un pez gordo Uchiha, que guardado te lo tenias—dice desviando la mirada hacia mí y siento como los celos están a punto de estallar cuando me doy cuenta de cómo lo observa, como si fuera un trofeo del cual estuviera orgulloso de robar—ciertamente eres una joya digna de presumir.

-no hables de mi como si fuera un objeto.

-y veo que tiene una lengua afilada, me encantaría que la utilizaras conmigo, si alguna vez te cansas de este idiota claro, o puede que no quieras que se de cuenta, de cualquier manera tu puedes buscarme estoy dispuesto las 24 horas.

-romperé tu mandíbula si no dejas de parlotear estupideces Gaara y lárgate antes de que me arrepienta por no golpearte.

Una carcajada ligera escapa de sus labios para después formarse una larga sonrisa en la comisura, se acerca a mi oído y escucho que me susurra unas palabras que logran calentarme de ira.

-cuídalo o si no te lo robare.

Un nudo obstruye mi garganta lo cual evita que pueda contestarle como es debido y eso es irritante, no solo había logrado que lastimara mi orgullo al permitirle conocer a mi chico, lo había pisoteado al coquetearle de esa manera tan descarada en frente de mi, haciéndoles ver que yo era poca cosa para el y que incluso si lo elegía a Gaara sería la mejor elección de su vida.

-valla idiota—dice mi rubio de ojos azules en voz alta y soltando un gran suspiro

Por suerte Naruto no era como las personas del montón que caían solo con el chasquido de sus dedos, a mi me había costado trabajo llamar su atención y además un idiota como Gaara no estaba al nivel de Uzumaki Naruto jamás lograría mas que amistad con el y eso si tenía suerte.

-sera mejor que no hagas migas con el pelirrojo—no puedo evitar que una punzada de celos se asome por mi voz.

una carcajada sale de el y después se acerca para besarme.

-¿son celos lo que escucho?

-podria ser—contesto sinceramente.

-descuida, no llena mi lista de requisitos.

- ¡oh! Es un alivio saberlo.

-no te emociones, tu apenas y tienes un 60% lleno de la barra.

Lo miro entrecerrando mis ojos y trato de averiguar si lo que dice tiene un gesto de sarcasmo, pero como era de esperarse mi ojiazul se da cuenta y habla con una voz llena de burla impregnada saliendo de sus labios.

-no te alteres Sasuke, solo tienes que llenar otro 40%, en lo que a mí respecta la llevas de ganar.

Antes de que pueda replicar unos tipos se acercan por detrás de Naruto e interrumpen groseramente nuestro encuentro romantico, sin mencionar que Gaara lo había arruinado y que por la actitud de Naruto no tenia nada de romantico, ahora detesto ser de esta manera, me doy cuenta de eso con tan solo pestañear, me he convertido en el tipo conformista que esta feliz solo si su pareja sonríe cuando en el pasado no me interesaba en los sentimientos de los demás solo me interesaban los mios, pero al verlo nuevamente me deshago de todos esos pensamientos idiotas y me digo a mi mismo que lo que soy ahora es mucho mejor que la porquería que solia ser.

-¡ey Naruto!—dicen 2 hombres alcanzando nuestros pasos—has olvidado unos libros de química en el auditorio.

-gracias chicos, podrían haber devolverlo mañana en lugar de alcanzarme—dice añadiendo ademanes que resultan demasiados tiernos e irresistibles para los espectadores, lo se porque nos tiene a los 3 babeando , el asunto se pondrá violento si esos tipos no dejan de observarlo casi idolatrandolo.

-tenemos que irnos—digo para poder alejarlo de los recientes rivales que acabo de conocer aunque están en un nivel bajo, puedo con ellos hasta con los ojos cerrados.

- Neji, Lee , nos vemos en la próxima clase—dice en forma de despedida a nuestros patéticos espectadores.

La entrada del verano ofrecia mas que sol y días calurosos, también traia consigo a numerosos rivales, y juro ante cualquier deidad que exista que no dejare ir a mi chico, aunque eso incluya arrollar del camino al que solia ser mi ``amigo'', Gaara podría ser llamado digno de mi preocupación y mi atención estará centrada en él para poder evitar el robo del año: el corazón de Naruto.

**N/A: lamento la actualización no tengo suficientes disculpas para que me perdonen pero me esforze en escribir este capi, espero que les guste, espero poder seguir viéndolas en la siguiente actualización. ^^ nos vemos byee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro. Y con mucho yaoi jeje.**

_**Capitulo 10 cavando mi propia tumba en un hoyo demasiado pequeño.**_

Encolerizado, frustrado, desesperado, ni siquiera yo mismo sabia como me sentía, había transcurrido la mitad del día observando cómo se comían con la mirada a mi novio, algunos idiotas incluso lo desnudaban con los ojos, estaba más que arto de toda esa mierda y para el colmo, Ino no ayudaba mucho, había decidido que verme en estado ``celoso´´ era de lo más divertido.

-deberías tener mucho cuidado—dice situándose detrás de mí, jugando con las palabras—si yo fuera tu, no dejaría solo ni un minuto a Naruto.

-no es necesario que me lo digas, lo sé de sobra.

-esa chica de allá—señala con sus ojos verdes a un grupo de chicas—hace poco la del traje de baño negro coqueteo con Naruto, y el solo le sonreía, la verdad no lo culparía, la chava esta de muy buen ver.

-no creas que por ser mujer no puedo soltarte un golpe.

-tengo quien me defienda, simulación de hombre—dijo sacando su lengua, pareciendo mas infantil de lo que se comportaba.

-Sasukeno intimides a mi chica—salió en su defensa Sai.

Ver a estos dos tan acaramelados me hizo sentir una punzada de envidia ¿Por qué rayos no estábamos Naruto y yo haciendo toda esa cursilería de novios? No es que quiera parecer imbécil frente a medio mundo en la playa pero al menos me gustaría que mostrásemos un poco el cariño que supuestamente nos tenemos, yo en lo personal lo adoraba y no me importaría ser cursi si eso sumaba algunos puntos más, pero mi chico de ojos zafiro no era como Yamanaka que ante cualquier palabra bonita está volando por las nubes, complacer a mi novio era difícil pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que se enamorara aun mas de mi, quiero que me ame tanto como yo lo amo.

¡Oh por dios! ¿En qué demonios me he convertido?, piensa claro Uchiha Sasuke, con todo el estrés de esa chicas detrás de él y algunos idiotas viéndolo además de la cizaña de Ino, mis pensamientos giraron a un rumbo diferente.

Un poco de distracción me serviría en estos momentos, ¿donde podre encontrar algo con que distraerme? Rayos, lo idiota que seré, estaba en una playa plagada de chicas bellas en bikini y ni siquiera había pensado echar un vistazo, una mujer de cabello largo y negro se cruza frente a mí, sonriéndome de una manera picara, como si deseara que yo le hablara, pero para muy a mi pesar ahora solo tengo ojos para Naruto y eso me vuelve loco.

Aun con toda mi cabeza hecha un lio la agudeza de mi oído era magistral, logre captar la odiosa voz de Gaara plagada de orgullo saludando a mi chico, como si su encuentro fuera casual y fortuito, aunque yo sabía que el malnacido lo había planeado todo.

-¡vamos!, te vi solo desde hace mucho tiempo, es lógico que a tu novio no le interesas— decía un hombre de tez pálida y cabello negro dando una mirada en mi dirección—¿ no te gustaría ir a divertirte un poco conmigo?—abrazo a mi chico como si lo conociera de años, lo cual hiso sentirme furioso.

-aléjate, el es mío y si te atreves a acercarte de nuevo, no dudare en romperte el hocico.

El hombre pasmado por la firme amenaza se alejo al momento que yo me acercaba a Naruto y a su ``salvador´´.

-no necesitaba de tu ayuda—dijo mi chico con algo de vergüenza plasmado en su delineado rostro.

-no mientas, estabas mudo y a vistas de que Sasuke babeaba por otra y no te prestaba atención, decidí intervenir un poco.

-y supongo querrás que te lo recompense.

-no es necesario, no creas que todo lo que hago es por interés propio…nos vemos —y se alejo, así no mas, sin pedir ni decir nada, la cara de Naruto se veía sorprendida, incrédulo por lo recién acontecido.

-lo siento…

-no me vengas con disculpas, era obvio que no planeabas intervenir.

-Gaara se me adelanto.

-¿sabes qué? No importa.

``Mierda´´

Literalmente la había cagado, metí la pata y bien metida, ni con todas las cenas románticas del mundo podría reponer la falta que cometí, odio mi estúpida manera de ser.

El resto de la tarde Uzumaki se mantuvo distante, intente disculparme de mil maneras posibles pero era como volver al pasado, cuando no me prestaba ni una mirada, era más que frustrante, en lugar de sumar puntos a mi favor los había restado, me sentía todo un imbécil, como el rey de los imbéciles, tanto trabajo que me había costado ganarme a mis ojos azules y lo había arruinado en menos de 5 minutos.

Esa noche nos despedimos amargamente, sin beso de buenas noches, ni siquiera un`` hasta mañana´´ fue pronunciado por el, tan pronto como llegamos a su casa bajo de mi coche y al entrar a su casa azoto la puerta, estaba enojado o más bien colérico, ya se me ocurrirá algo para en contentarlo o al menos espero tener esa fortuna.

…

Marque innumerable número de veces su cifra telefónica y no daba señales de que me perdonaría pronto, justo cuando estaba a punto de pedir la fatídica ayuda de Ino, por muy pesado que se me hiciera, mi teléfono celular sonó estrepitosamente, antes de poder contestar, ya se dé quien es la voz que sonara del otro lado de la bocina, aquella que tanto ansiaba escuchar después de ese malentendido. Porque era un malentendido ¿verdad?

-Naruto, déjame explicarte todo.

-olvídalo, ya es pasado ¿pasarías por mi? Quiero salir contigo después de todo esto…quiero… verte.

-levanta la cortina de tu ventana.

-¿para qué? Eso es ridículo, ¡estas fuera de mi casa! ¿Cierto?

-sal antes de que tire la puerta, deseo abrazarte.

En cuestión de segundos la figura de mi amado cruza el umbral de la casa, al verme se lanzo a mis brazos; y estos ansiosos no dudaron en estrecharlo.

-gracias por el detalle, fue muy lindo de tu parte.

-¿Qué detalle?

-si no lo sabes… entonces… quien—se alejo lentamente de mis brazos para estudiarme minuciosamente, como esperando a que le confesara algo.

-¿de qué hablas? No logro entenderte—le dije no comprendiendo la situación.

-no nada, tal vez solo fue un error.

Ese día pasamos el día juntos, el verano estaba a punto de terminar y el nuevo semestre iniciaba en unas cuantas semanas, la actitud de mi novio se volvía mas sospechosa, menos peleas, mas mimos, en esta situación si parecíamos una autentica pareja, de esas como dios manda.

Pero aun me tenia preocupado algo, aquella vez que menciono un regalo, el cual no era de parte mía.

Por más que insistí en el tema mi novio no quiso hablar más de lo necesario, sentía que algo me ocultaba, pero al verlo tan cariñoso conmigo dejo de importarme al pasar los días.

Cada mañana que iba a recogerlo era recibido por un beso tan apasionado que hacia mi mundo dar vueltas, como si repentinamente me quitaran el suelo que pisaban mis pies, estas emociones se volvían mas y mas fuertes al pasar el tiempo, no entiendo como la gente dice que a la larga se deja de amar cuando a mi me pasaba justo lo contrario, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con el mas enamorado me sentía, las horas se hacían más cortas a su lado y cuando llegaba el momento de despedirnos algo punzaba dentro de mí, y al recordar que al día siguiente lo vería nuevamente se convertía en una emoción inexplicable.

Estar enamorado de Uzumaki Naruto sacaba las mejores partes de mi y lo mejor de todo era que mi orgullo se recuperaba al ver que me correspondía.

Lo nefasto vino después, cuando me entere que tipo de ``detalles´´ recibía mi pareja.

La alerta biológica que llevamos todos cuando sentimos que algo nos está a punto de ser arrebatado se encendió… me confundí cuando vi quien era la persona, porque de todas las posibles el había asegurado jamás seria merecedora de su atención.

Pero por supuesto el idiota de Gaara venía de la misma calaña que yo, la que consigue lo que quiere sin importar que exponga todo su ser. Le había mostrado lo que a ninguna persona le mostraría para poder conquistarlo y eso era…vulnerabilidad.

**N/A: aquí un capitulo mas, espero les haya gustado, después de esto la situación con gaara se pone mucho más intensa buajajajaja, me encanta hacer sufrir a sasuke, al menos me las cobro ya que en el manga el que sufre mas es Naru! Pues si tienen sugerencias o comentarios ya saben dónde pueden expresarlos, las dejo por el momento iré a editar el capitulo 11 de ``mas allá de la imaginación´´ y gracias por leer mi fic, no pense que les gustaria ^0^. Bye byeee.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro. Y con mucho yaoi jeje.**

_**N/A: lamento la tardanza no tengo perdón de dios pero aquí les traigo este capitulo, espero que les guste, bueno espero mis regaños seguros en sus comentarios y pues muchas gracias por esperar y leer este capitulo… son los mejores.**_

_**Capitulo 11 La confianza no es una buena amiga para el orgullo.**_

-cambia de carrera ¡ahora!—le dije a Gaara por venteaba ocasión, luego de habérmelo encontrado a medio camino de la facultad de ciencias químicas hace aproximadamente 5 minutos.

-no me pase el semestre pasado revalidando materias y doblando las clases para nada, al fin estoy al corriente—me dijo calmado y con una voz aburrida que sonaba como si yo fuera un idiota por pedirle eso.

-si te atreves a acercarte tan solo un solo milímetro a…

-¿a quién?—escuche que alguien interrumpía mi amenaza aunque sabía perfectamente quien era el autor del acto—puedo imaginarme como terminaba tu oración… no tenía idea de que fueras tan posesivo y que tu—le dijo a Gaara mirándolo directamente, pero los ojos de Naruto esta ocasión no reflejaban desagrado o incomodidad, sino algo diferente, como si lo comprendiera—tuvieras un lado humano.

-soy humano ¿lo recuerdas?

-oh, discúlpame casi no se nota.

-muy gracioso.

-soy todo un estuche de monerías ¿Qué esperabas?—le dijo mi chico esbozando un enorme y radiante sonrisa.

-bien bien, toda esta plática tan familiar me está dando asco, Naruto, no hables con Gaara , y tu imbécil no te acerques más de la cuenta—le dije de manera desafiante.

-creo que olvidas algo importante Sasuke.

-lo siento amor—y camine a el para darle un beso frente al pelirrojo, eso le demostraría lo lejos que estaba de su alcance.

-oye oye, soy enemigo de la muestras de afecto publicas—dijo empujándome fuertemente—lo que quise decir es que olvidabas que quien decide a que persona dirigirse soy yo, no recuerdo que tuviera que pedirte permiso.

-y creo que el joven ha hablado.

-tu…solo guarda silenció, empeoras las cosas.

Tome del brazo a mi novio y lo hice que se alejara de aquel bastardo desgraciado.

-tu novio soy yo, creo que merezco al menos algo de respeto.

- ¡ah! ¿Mereces respeto? ¿y qué hay de mi?, no creas que tus deslices no se notan amigo, ¿cuántas veces no te he visto coquetear con Karin? ¿y qué hay de Sakura? Sé que te ha estado llamando y no vayas a negar que se hayan visto algunas veces.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de mi contacto con Sakura? Pero hare lo que se mejor hacer cuando mi pareja descubría mis artimañas secretas… negarlo todo.

-¿Haruno? ¿estás loco? Ella solo es una amiga, ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar mal por eso.

-no quieras picarme los ojos Uchiha Sasuke

Cuando mi rubio me llamaba por mi nombre completo y no utilizaba el`` Sasuke´´ que sonaba tan familiar para mi ahora, solo señalaba una cosa, estaba molesto… y mucho.

-no entiendo cual es el problema, te elegí a ti por sobre los demás.

-el problema es… agh olvídalo no tengo el tiempo para esta discusión.

Entonces se alejo, camino ignorando todas mis llamadas, su enfado era evidente, a pesar de que sabía que mi contacto con Sakura era erróneo, sobre todo porque ella estaba involucrada con todo el ``asunto´´ ocurrido con Hinata.

¡Pero qué podía hacer! Esa era mi personalidad, lo amaba eso era seguro, pero en diversas ocasiones mi orgullo de hombre había caminado por encima de mi amor y además Haruno me había buscado para darle algo de celos a un tipo que ella conocía, comprendía cómo se sentía, así que no pude evitar sentir simpatía.

-esta vez la tienes difícil Uchiha.

-no quiero escuchar ni una palabra tuya.

-sabes, a pesar de todas tus agresiones, aun te considero un amigo…iré detrás de tu chico ¿no te lo había mencionado? Estamos en el mismo grupo.

Gaara camino en dirección a la facultad de ciencias químicas siguiendo a mi chico rubio de ojos zafiro con una sonrisa arrogante plasmado en su pálida cara. Pero por más que doliera e hiriera mi orgullo el tenia razón, la situación era demasiado complicada y nada grata de solucionar.

¡Demonios! Por más que odiara la idea, no podía culparlo por mis estúpidos deslices.

Regrese a mi propio salón de clases, pensativo ¡ wow! esto de sentirse rechazado se siente algo familiar ¿será mi imaginación? ¡Claro que no! Era una jodida costumbre sentirme así.

¿Cómo podría arreglar las cosas con Naruto? Jamás, en mis antiguas relaciones, había tenido una situación similar y cuando escasamente se presentaba no dudaba ante la decisión más lógica… abandonar a la persona en cuestion.

Pero el solo pensamiento de verme alejado de mi novio de ojos azules y brillantes hacia que mi corazón doliera y que la desesperación se apoderara de mí.

-¿Por qué esa cara tan larga hermano?—dice Suigetsu palmeando mi hombro.

-se trata de Naruto nuevamente ¿cierto?—dedujo Ino acertadamente. ¡Como odiaba cuando acertaba!

-solo… le advertí de la cercanía que tenia con Gaara.

-¿Naruto amigo de ese idiota?—dijo sorprendida.

-últimamente se hicieron muy amigos.

-es algo difícil de creer—dijo mas para sí misma que para entablar conversación conmigo, así que continúe con mi relato.

-el se enfado y termino reclamándome sobre Sakura.

-¿qué tiene que ver Sakura en esto?—dice mi amiga tratando de imaginarse lo que era más obvio deducir por mi antigua personalidad—no me digas que cometiste la estupidez de…

-no, claro que no, simplemente somos amigos, pero creo que lo malentendió, me dijo que sabía sobre mis encuentros con ella y objetó que no poseía ningún derecho a exigir algo que yo mismo no seguía.

-pues siendo sinceros, el tiene razón, no estás en posición de exigir nada, y no cabe mencionar que aun andando con Naruto tus coqueteos con el resto de las chavas no cesan, eres un ingenuo si creías que pasabas desapercibido. ¡Tienes una personalidad horrible!

-¿de qué parte estas Yamanaka?—le dije malhumorado por la sarta de verdades que acababa de mencionar.

-obviamente de parte de la moral…idiota.

Sentí que las clases transcurrían lentamente, así que inmediatamente después de que terminaran, iría en su búsqueda.

Cuando por fin era la hora, camine rápidamente, casi a tropezones a donde mi chico se encontraba, iba a interceptarlo antes de que se marchara sin mí, y si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevábamos saliendo era que si estaba enfadado no quería ni saber siquiera de mi existencia, ahora recordaba lo que pasaba antes de que fuésemos novios, perseguirlo ya no formaba parte de mi rutina, cuando comenzamos a salir deje de buscarlo, de un tiempo para acá, era el quien venía a mi; las llamadas telefónicas no eran tan constantes como antes, solo lo llamaba para encontrarnos, ya no pasábamos horas hablando de trivialidades o riéndonos por cosas comunes. Nuestra relación había caído en rutina, y conociendo a Naruto, la rutina era su peor enemiga.

Fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de todos mis descuidos y debía evitar que Uzumaki ejecutara sus pensamientos o al menos los que yo podía deducir.

**N/A: bueno pues aquí concluye este capitulo del fic, lo actualizare lo mas rápido posible, esta vez si no lo actualizo en sábado por la noche sera en la mañana, por lo que les pido paciencia para leer... por otro lado debo advertirles que este fic ya esta llegando a su final a lo mucho tendrá 15 capitulo y si me es posible un epilogo, la verdad lo del epilogo no lo tengo todavía muy seguro pero pues por ahi va. Gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo conmigo, son las mejores del mundo, todos y cada uno de sus comentarios me ayudan un montón a mejorar, nos vemos en el sig. capi bye byeeee ^0^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Capitulo 12 Rivales fingiendo ser amigos**_

Luego de que llegue a los casilleros, lo vi leyendo atentamente una carta, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas como aquella ocasión que lo vi por primera vez, sentí que mi estomago se revolvía pero no era una sensación desagradable, sentía como un enjambre de algún bicho alado dentro de mí, revoloteando sin cesar.

Después de haber terminado de leer la carta, miro al fondo de su casillero y saco dos rosas, una amarilla y otra de color roja, unidas entre si en un gran moño bicolor azul y verde, vi como tomaba las flores y las guardaba muy bien dentro de su mochila, en cuanto a la carta; la tomo y la puso en una caja repleta de lo que pareció ser sobres para salvaguardar dichas hojas.

Decidí quedarme ahí y esperar a que se marchara, en cuanto observe que el área estaba despejada camine a su casillero y lo abrí.

-es bueno que mi tío Madara me enseñara a quitar candados—pienso en voz alta.

Luego de quedar todas las cosas de Naruto expuestas, empiezo a buscar la razón de mis preocupaciones. Logro localizar la caja llena de sobres impresos con fechas diferentes pero para mi desgracia están escritas a computadora por lo que no hay señal de la persona que las escribió. Y sospechar a ciegas es algo demasiado difícil.

Escojo la correspondencia mas reciente e inicio a leerla, siento como la sangre se me sube a la cabeza y comienza a hervir dentro mío, al momento que una gran oleada de sentimientos se hacen presentes.

Ira…

Frustración…

Desesperación…

Y después de clamarme un poco, llega por completo el pánico.

Con impaciencia tomo los sobres y los desmantelo uno a uno, me doy cuenta de que son diarios y lo que lo hace aun peor es que terminan con una frase cursi.

``si sonríes, el dia es más hermoso´´

``cada pétalo de rosa que posa en tus bellas manos, son testigo del cariño que siento por ti´´

Pero el que más me sacaba de quicio fue el último que leí.

``ansió el día en que muestres esas emociones tan intensas conmigo en lugar de que sea con él. Recuerda que el amor no solo camina en una sola dirección, a veces tiende a dividirse o incluso a cambiar de portador´´

Esto era la gota que había derramado el vaso, no podía soportarlo más, tenía que descubrir al idiota que se quería pasar de listo.

No me importa que tenga que pasar todo el día de mañana acampando carca de su casillero. Todo será con el fin de atraparlo y exigirle que se detuviera con todas esas estupideces, como si no tuviera ya suficiente con el idiota de Gaara rondando a mi chico rubio, ahora un imbécil cualquiera se creia con el derecho de poder cortejarlo anónimamente, si lograba detener al tipo este en esta ocasión nadie se salvaría de mi ira.

Lo que es mío…nadie me lo arrebata, absolutamente nadie, puede arrebatarme el amor de Uzumaki.

…

Faltar a clases ya estaba previsto, aunque no había la necesidad de tal cosa, a unas pocas horas después del ingreso a las clases diurnas en ciencias químicas, alguien se acerca a el lugar que suponía estaba custodiando, tenía la esperanza de que Naruto llegara, pero mi visión se distorsionó en cuanto mis ojos pudieron enfocar con claridad a la persona parada frente al casillero de el que era mi novio, llevaba consigo un par de rosas, justo como las que Naruto había guardado en su bolso, una rosa amarilla y otra roja, y de la misma forma que las anteriores estaba atadas en un lazo verde y azul, seguido de una nueva carta. Vi que el sujeto cerró la puerta y el cuanto se dispuso a retirarse di marcha hacia él, caminando decididamente a enfrentarlo.

-¡oye!—el sujeto se paró en seco al reconocer mi voz y giro lentamente su cabeza, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, no pude percibir un solo rastro de arrepentimiento en sus facciones, solo estaba marcada una fuerte convicción—¿Qué significa esto… Gaara?

-supongo de debes de deducirlo, no eres retrasado ¿o sí?

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Creí que eras mi amigo.

-interesante…-hablaba de la manera más calmada, guardando tan bien la compostura que incluso hacia que mi estomago se revolviera por tanta descares—¿así que ahora soy tu amigo? Todo este tiempo te habías empeñado en afirmar que solo éramos compañeros de juerga.

Ignore cada una de esas palabras, en esta momento solo me interesaba partirle la cara y dejarlo tirado en el piso medio inconsiente.

-¿intentas robarme a Naruto?—le cuestione, solo para confirmar sus intenciones.

-no, yo no robare nada, el solo vendrá hacia a mí—lo dijo con aire de suficiencia, como si en verdad creyera que mi novio caería en sus sucias jugarretas.

-no me dejara por alguien como tu—le dije desafiante, puesto que él no se retractaba de su detestable actitud.

-eso no puedes saberlo ¿Qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? Acéptalo, si se enamoro de ti, también puede enamorarse de mí.

-ni siquiera lo quieres de verdad, solo lo haces para fastidiarme.

-no creas que soy un idiota intentando demostrar que soy mejor que tu, hay cosas que en verdad importan y ese rubio es una de ellas.

-¡oh! y ahora me vas a decir que estas enamorado de mi novio—le dije en son de burla, esperando a que negara fervientemente lo que más me temía… pero la negación no llego y eso hiso que me enfadara aun mas.

-si están tan enamorados el uno del otro, ¿Por qué le tienes tanta desconfianza? ¿Temes que vea a alguien mejor que tu y se aleje de ti?

-protejo lo que es mío.

-no hables de el como si fuera un objeto, es independiente y puede elegir con quien estar.

-no quiero que tú me digas eso, eres el menos indicado para hablar de que las personas no son objetos.

-cambie, y no voy a explicarte el porqué de mi cambio.

-se lo que mi novio puede hacer, aun con los peores, tal como lo eras tú.

-no olvides que paso lo mismo contigo, el hecho de que sea una persona diferente fue lo que llamo nuestra atención, estamos acostumbrados a una total atención por parte de la mayoría de las personas y el vernos en una situación nada fácil, ha hecho que queramos esforzarnos por conseguir algo que no se nos puede dar con tanta sencillez.

-te lo advierto una vez más, su corazón me pertenece.

-no olvides que el corazón puede cambiar, y yo puedo hacer que su amor cambie de destinatario. El amor no siempre es eterno, no solo porque ya sea tu novio quiere decir que lo puedas descuidar, si no lo conquistas día a día… el amor se apaga, esa es la razón de que las relaciones fallen, tenlo muy en cuenta.

Cerré mis manos en puño, no cabía duda de que en verdad estaba enamorado de el, y lo comprobaba el hecho de que me digiera un discurso tan elaborado, para defenderse, pero lo que me asustaba no era que me había declarado la guerra abiertamente si no que no tenía la menor intención de pelear por el, simplemente lo dejaría a su decisión.

Detestaba admitir un punto de su discurso y ese era que los corazones de las personas tienden a cambiar, estaba de prueba mi cambio y recientemente el cambio tan abrupto de Gaara, así como logre enamorar a Naruto, Gaara también podía hacer que mi novio cambiara de idea y se fuera de mis brazos. Y eso en verdad me asustaba.

_**N/A: pues un nuevo capitulo ha resurgido, espero que haya sido de su agrado amm en realidad no tengo mucho que comentar a si que les dejo por el momento. Nos vemos en el próximo capi bye byeeee.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Capitulo 13 Todo se define a él o yo**_

-¿qué es lo que puedo hacer para que admitas alejarte de él?—le rogué una vez más a mi novio, esperando a que en esta ocasión aceptara mis advertencias.

-no estoy muy contento contigo Sasuke y lo que menos quiero en este momento es verte.

-no digas eso, yo moría por verte, cada segundo que me ignoras me lastima.

Lo tome de la mano, pero este lo esquivo tan pronto sintió mi agarre, me deprimí por no poder tocarlo, ansiaba que el roce de su piel pudiera transmitirme algo de calor, pero para cómo iban las cosas, tardaría mucho en que me perdonara.

Me rendí por unos minutos y deje de insistirle, esto ocasiono que el se sintiera un poco culpable y su expresión dura se suavizo.

-no hagas esto…hacerme sentir el malo del cuento, si te perdono ,me temo que al final terminare por perdonarte todo, y eso no sería bueno para nuestra relación, dejare que hagas lo que te venga en gana sin que entiendas que todo tiene sus consecuencias, comprende por favor, todo esto es necesario.

-aceptare cualquier petición, lo que sea, no me importa, solo no estés cerca de Gaara—le dije ahora abrazándolo, ninguno de los dos se separo de inmediato, tanto el como yo necesitábamos el contacto de nuestra piel.

-no puedes simplemente decirme que deje de hablarle, sería muy maleducado de mi parte si de un día para otro ya no lo tomo en cuenta.

-creí que pensabas que era un idiota.

-aun lo pienso, pero no puedes culparlo por su comportamiento, ok olvida eso, sonó como si quisiera justificar su comportamiento y eso no es lo que trato de decirte.

-eso es a lo que me refiero, un día dices que Gaara es un idiota y al otro ¡zaz! Lo declaras como tu mejor amigo, no sé que cuento te haya dicho pero no es de fiar.

-si no confías en las personas ¿cómo intentas vivir en comunidad? no puedes simplemente vivir desconfiando de la gente, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades y eso es algo que aprendí de ti. Si me hubiese quedado con la primera impresión que tenia de ti ¿crees que hoy seria tu pareja? Te di una segunda oportunidad y mira como resulto, me di cuenta que de habértela negado me abría perdido de una persona maravillosa y de un amor que creí no volvería a sentir.

Su dialogo empezaba a convencerme pero recordé el rubor de sus mejillas ese día que la vi abriendo el regalo de aquel imbécil.

-¿empiezas a sentir algo por Gaara?

-mentiría si te digo que no, pero lo que siento por él no es como lo que siento por ti. Es un sentimiento diferente.

``pero si me descuido puede convertirse en amor´´ pienso para mí mismo, ya que si lo expreso en palabras, hará que mi novio comience a replicar por mi testarudez.

Esa noche nos despedimos en paz, bueno el se fue en paz, mi interior estaba hecho un desastre, el bastardo de Gaara había logrado lo que tanto se había propuesto, cambiar el corazón de Naruto, pero ese cambio no se debía 100% a consecuencia de sus tontos regalos, sino a que estaba conmigo, gracias a mi decidió dar segundas oportunidades, y no sabía cómo sentirme sobre eso, ¿feliz? ¿Temeroso? Eso me había beneficiado pero de igual manera, me había sentenciado al mismo tiempo.

Al levantarme no me sentía con el mismo animo de siempre, ahora mi humor era más sombrío que la misma noche, había pasado horas y horas pensando en lo que Naruto me había dicho y termine por aceptar lo que el argumentaba.

-¿Cómo va todo con Naruto?—pregunta curiosa la que es mi mejor amiga.

-no lo sé, por un lado estamos bien pero…

-te sientes impotente.

-exacto, no sé cómo expresarme, respeto sus decisiones pero verlo con otros hombres simplemente me saca de quicio, no puedo soportarlo, me hace odiar a todo aquel al que se le acerca y no poder hacer nada al respecto, me desespera.

-eso amigo mío se llama estar enamorado—me dice una voz por detrás de mí, aunque evito voltear para dar lugar a una pelea sin sentido en donde salpicaría mucha sangre… y no estoy bromeando respecto a la sangre.

-no creo que te convenga aparecerte frente a mí.

-¿no estás en la clase equivocada? Ya no deberías pararte por aquí—dice Ino

-tranquila cariño, solo vine a decirle algo a Uchiha, y no creo que no quiera escucharlo ya que tiene que ver con su novio.

Al escucharlo hablar deNaruto, hiso que pegara un brinco de mi asiento, me pare tan rápido cuan pude y lo seguí fuera del aula de clases, si se desataba la guerra, al menos no dejaría que hubiera testigos, no era tan idiota como para dejar que me expulsaran de la facultad.

-pienso que lo más conveniente para ambos es que dejemos las cosas en claro, me gusta tu novio, pero respeto su decisión de estar contigo, por ese motivo no muevo ficha, pero últimamente lo veo demasiado confundido y sería muy estúpido de mi parte no aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-habla claro y sin rodeos—me impaciente ante tanto alardeo de su parte y decidí que lo mejor era ir al grano lo antes posible.

-le diré como me siento a Naruto, no lo obligare a darme una respuesta pero ambos sabemos que dada la situación o eres tu o soy yo, no puede ser novio de uno y amigo del otro, eso la pondría siempre tensa sin hablar de que sería una situación demasiado incomoda para los 3.

-no me agrada que le hables de tus sentimiento, sobre todo porque él me ha confesado lo que siente por ti y créeme que tienes tanta probabilidad como yo de hacerlo feliz, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, será lo más sano.

-¿tienes idea de porque lo hago en este momento?

Su pregunta me saco de orbita, y note que él sabía algo que yo no.

-¿sabes algo que yo no?

Me miro fijamente y espero unos momentos para comprobar mi ignorancia del asunto.

-no me adelantaría a hablarle de mis sentimientos sin estar seguro de que el cambio su opinión sobre mi y espero a que estés consciente de eso.

-sin riesgos… lo entiendo.

-siento que no soy el apropiado para revelarte algo que no ha discutido ni siquiera con sus familiares.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes tú?

-privilegios de ser un buen amigo—dijo deprisa para que no malentendiera la situación, quien lo viera, en verdad se comportaba como si fuera mi amigo, vaya sorpresa.

-suéltalo de una buena vez—le dije apresurándolo.

-pidió un intercambio, se va.

Sentí como la noticia me helaba la sangre, Naruto no había discutido algo tan importante, y eso quería decir que nuestra relación estaba en segundo plano para el. No creo que las relaciones a larga distancia funcionen, sobre todo por como suelo ser, pero si se tratase de Uzumaki, tal vez podría cambiar eso, pero no estaba en mis manos, sino en las de él.

**N/A:** lo sé muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado; hasta aquí llega el capitulo 13 y lamento la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo en el hospital ¬¬ y terminaba muerta… enserio, no bromeo. ¡En fin! La próxima semana será la actualización, aun no he escrito el final lo cual me tiene algo tensa, ¿Por qué no llegas a mí, inspiración?, creo que sufro de un colapso neuronal… lo bueno de todo esto es que ya tengo nuevas ideas para nuevos fics solo me falta desarrollarlos un poco. Gracias por leer este capítulo y por los fabulosos reviews que me escriben, son unos ángeles de dios ¡lo juro! Nos vemos en el próximo capi bye byeee.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Capitulo 14 ¿un rasgo que me defina? Sin duda alguna…no es la inteligencia.**_

Camine de regreso a mi clase, mis amigos me esperaban con curiosidad plasmada en sus rostros, no fue hasta el receso que pude digerir lo que recientemente me había revelado Gaara.

-¿Qué paso, para que te quería Gaara?

-para decirme que piensa declarársele a Naruto y que… el se va de esta facultad.

-no bromees con eso Uchiha, ni siquiera lo ha mencionado, como puedes creer en lo que diga ese tipo—objeto Ino, más que nada para darme aliento.

-eso no importa, ahora… ya no importa.

Tenía una tremenda urgencia de hablar con el, tanto que contaba los segundos para que las clases terminaran, y que quede claro, no esperaba a que mis clases terminaran sino las de el, en el momento en que no podía esperar más, me salí del aula y me dirigí a encontrarme con mi chico, claro hasta que su periodo escolar me lo permitiera.

Escuche como la muchedumbre del alumnado se retiraba a sus hogares y trate de divisar a mi novio, pero en cuanto logre localizarlo vi como Gaara lo tomaba del brazo haciendo que girara abruptamente, quise propiciarle un golpe por la brusquedad del acto, pero mi chico no hizo escándalo alguno, haciendo que el bastardo de mi amigo se saliera con la suya, observe como se quedaban unos minutos parados y después el como mi chico jalaba de la mano a Gaara tratando de llevarlo a un lugar diferente, más privado. Haciendo que me carcomiera de los celos, pero debía aprender a abstenerme, aunque quisiera matarlo en este preciso momento.

Después de un considerable tiempo puedo ver como Gaara se le adelanta a Naruto, su mirada no muestra tristeza, sino más convicción que la que había observado anteriormente cuando decidió declararme la guerra.

Espero a que mi novio camine en mi dirección y al verlo pasar al lado mío sin siquiera notarme hace que mi orgullo se hiera, ya no quiero sentirme así, como si fuera alguien a quien puedan desechar fácilmente, entonces recuerdo como solía tratar a las mujeres anteriormente, ahora las entiendo, más que nunca.

-no te atrevas a pasar de largo—hablo quedamente, pero aun con lo bajo de mi voz logro captar la atención de mi rubio.

-no te había visto.

-no esperaba a que me notaras—dije con desden y un poco enfurecido.

- estas muy raro ¿Qué te pasa?—hablo enarcando las cejas.

- soy yo el que quiere saber qué pasa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te marcharías?

-sabia que Gaara no podía mantener su bocota cerrada ¿Qué fue lo que te conto?

-que te ibas.

-¿y te dijo a donde?

-no, pero imagino que será lejos.

-lo entendiste todo mal, me voy, si, pero no me mudare, solo cambiare de universidad, puedo imaginarme el porqué Gaara no te dijo la segunda parte.

-¿no te iras de la cuidad?—sentí como un gran alivio se asentaba en mí, pero aun estaba lo más importante a tratar, el odioso triangulo que se había formado entre el pelirrojo, Naruto y yo.

-eso es lo que quisieras ¿verdad?

-tenemos que hablar—le dije seriamente, cambiando el tema bruscamente.

-adelante, habla.

-se que estas recibiendo regalos de un admirador secreto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?—sus ojos se muestran sorprendidos y un poco de nerviosismo logra divisarse.

-y… leí las cartas que te envió, espié un poco y descubrí que era ``tu amigo´´ Gaara.

- espera, ¿me estabas espiando?—dice algo sobresaltado, luego se tranquiliza y deja pasar su enojo—… lo de Gaara, estaba enterado de eso—dice ya un poco aliviado.

-¿te lo acaba de decir?

-si, además de decirme el cómo se siente.

-¿y qué le respondiste?

-eso no te incumbe—me dijo levantando un poco la voz, y algo molesto por como lo interrogaba—hasta parece que soy un criminal por cómo me hablas. ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo?

-¿es que no ves que al principio solo trataba de jugar contigo? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en que ahora sus sentimientos son sinceros?

-sabia que era Gaara desde el principio, cuando me di cuenta de que tu no eras el autor de esos detalles, investigue lo suficiente y lo descubrí. No soy idiota Sasuke, sabia de sus primeras intenciones.

-¿entonces porque te empeñas a estar cerca suyo? Aun sabiendo el cómo me sentía y de los celos que me molestaban sin descanso.

-no fue capricho si es lo que te molesta, simplemente no puedes ir por ahí decidiendo de quien puedo ser amigo y de quien no, no soy de tu propiedad, el que seas posesivo no ayuda en nada. ¿Qué pasara el día en que quiera ser amigo de otros chicos o incluso de otras chicas? Porque te aseguro que no pasara solo con Sabaku no Gaara, esto se repetirá y no voy a cortar amistades o a privarme de conocer gento solo porque te sientes inseguro, eso tienes que tenerlo claro.

-el presente en el presente, no podemos hablar de cosas que aun no han sucedido, no estas seguro de cómo reaccionare.

-tus celos son demasiado irrazonables, no permaneceré atado a alguien así.

-¿sientes que estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

-no pongas palabras en mi boca, te amo, quiero que eso nunca lo olvides, pero últimamente se está haciendo muy cansado lidiar con tus celos, son algo…obsesivos.

-¿obsesivos? No amor, tu no entiendes—le dije sin modular mi voz, seriedad en toda su plenitud y por la forma en que tome su mano mientras lo decía, note como un poco de miedo cruzaba en sus ojos—todo se reduce a algo muy simple—continúe hablando ignorando sus intentos de deshacer mi agarre—o es el o soy yo, o eres su amigo o eres mi novio, no más.

Tiro fuertemente su brazo proporcionándole libertad, me miro, fulminándome con sus orbes zafiro, abrió un poco la boca pero luego se arrepintió, ni siquiera pronuncio palabra alguna, se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, después tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigió a mi sin vacilar, y con muchas agallas.

-increíble que ambos me dieran un ultimátum, no soy de las personas que suelen dejarse hacer este tipo de cosas, pero me atraparon, lo admito…lo pensare y cuando tenga todo en claro, te hare saber mi decisión.

Entonces se fue, y caí en cuenta de la idiotez que había cometido, había caído por completo en la trampa de Gaara, el dudaba, pero con mis acciones lo había obligado a tomar una decisión, una que no me convenía en nada.

Sin duda alguna la idiotez era el rasgo que más destacaba de mi personalidad. Y era esta precisamente quien me llevaría directamente a la perdida de el que es el amor de mi vida.

**N/A: y finito, aquí se termina el capitulo 14. Este fic esta apunto de ver la luz al final del túnel (u.u) pero no entristezcan ya empecé otro fic (sasunaru claro xD) pero este tiene una temática completamente diferente, cae mucho en la ciencia ficción… adivinen de que va el fic! Debo admitir que es de las tramas que me fascinan, se trata de vampiros, si lo se, hay muchos fic de ese tipo pero yo no quería quedarme sin intentarlo y en verdad me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad. Terminando esta historia dara inicio la nueva, bueno aquí me despido, cuídense y sean tan sexys como puedan, bye byeeee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los vi, los ame y los empareje ., disfruten de este fic SasuNaru ^0^. Sin ánimo de lucro.

_**Capitulo 15: Si a pesar de todo podemos estar juntos…**_

¿Dios porque seré tan idiota?

Dejarme llevar por los celos y las incitaciones de Gaara fue un error abismal, ahora estaba en una encrucijada de la que nadie podía salvarme, lo peor del asunto es que quien más posibilidades de ganar tenia, era el idiota de mi ``amigo´´.

Camino derrotado a mi casa.

Espera, ¡que! ¿Derrotado? ¿es así como en verdad me siento?, jamás había permitido que un sentimiento de tal magnitud se presentara en mi ser y a decir verdad es un poco frustrante sentirme así, por eso mismo evitaba las relaciones serias, pero en cuanto lo conocí no pude evitar cambiar de opinión, una voz dentro de mí, llámenlo instinto o conciencia, como sea que quieran decirle; me gritaba a voces que él era el correcto, que era por quien estaba esperando por tanto tiempo, y aun así me las ingenie para echarlo todo a la basura.

¿El plan para reconquistarlo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podría llegar de nuevo a su corazón, ahora parecía más difícil que antes, pero no por eso iba a rendirme. Lo que sentía por el era tan fuerte y tan real que por las noches no podía dormir tranquilo, en cuanto cerraba los ojos su rostro se delineaba claramente, mi propia imaginación se burlaba de mi; haciéndome ver sus ojos observándome fijamente, provocando una fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas. Aun estaba enamorado de él, es más, nunca deje de estarlo, había ocasiones en que mis padres y amigos decían que en cuanto tengo algo que es verdaderamente importante para mí y esta justo a mi mano, suelo dejarlo de lado, para después arrepentirme de haberlo perdido. Ahora que lo pienso, cuánta razón tenían.

A la mañana siguiente, sigo como zombie, me he partido los sesos pensando pero no logro formular algo que sirva seriamente.

Me siento en mi lugar con los pensamientos al aire y siento como alguien se sitúa a mi lado.

-te ves terrible hermano—menciona Suigetsu.

-No logre descansar en la noche—admito con voz triste y lanzando un largo suspiro.

-tranquilo, investigue lo suficiente y descubrí que Naruto no se va como nosotros pensamos, cambiara de facultad porque le ofrecen una beca que créeme nadie puede rechazar.

-ya sabia eso Ino—le dije.

-entonces…

No deje que terminara, mi tristeza no se debía a sus estudios, que en cierta forma era el menor de mis problemas y no dejaba de ser una preocupación más.

Le explique a Yamanaka lo que había sucedido, a lo mejor ahora si podría servirme su divina intervención y podía lograr salvar la relación con mi todavía novio.

-no lo sé Sasuke, la situación se puso color de hormiga, la verdad no sé si pueda ayudarte

-al menos inténtalo, ¡te estoy pidiendo ayuda eso debería de decirte cuan desesperado estoy!

-si, ahora lo veo pero…—seguía dudando en una cuestión que era tan sencilla de responder—ya sabes lo que dicen, si quieres algo déjalo ir, a lo mejor funciona en tu caso y a como me cuentas que se puso Naruto, lo mejor sería que aceptaras la ruptura.

-¡no! No voy a dejarlo ir, eso es de cobardes… lo dijo un cobarde y son ellos quienes lo usan, yo, no soy uno de ellos, que ni se te pase otra vez esa alternativa ¡escuchaste!

-bien, no volveré a mencionarlo…amm Sasuke—menciona Ino fijando su mirada en la entrada del aula—creo que alguien te busca.

-si se trata de el idiota de Gaara, prefiero no verlo—le digo con la cara hundida en mis brazos.

-te convendría voltear amigo—dice Suigetsu dándome una palmada en el hombro izquierdo.

Volteo al lugar que me señalan mis amigos para averiguar quién es la persona que demanda mi atención siendo tan joven el día. Me sorprendo, aunque en realidad no se cómo interpretar mis propias emociones ¿alegría o temor? ¿Cuál sería el sentimiento que debería expresar al ver a Naruto?

Y en lugar de sentirme lleno de miedo o inundado de alegría, una enorme nostalgia se apodera de mí, porque antes de pensar en mis sentimientos, en mi cuerpo hay una necesidad abismal de estrecharlo entre mis brazos, anhelo moldear con mis manos su figura, que hace días no había podido disfrutar por la tención que sentía y todavía siento por Gaara.

Camino a paso apresurado, la necesidad de tenerlo conmigo se hace insoportable, en cuando me ve, abre la boca para pronunciar algo que no logro descifrar porque se queda a medias debido a mi abrazo apresurado y desesperado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Sasuke?—menciona intrigado por el recibimiento que le di.

-te extrañe, eso es todo.

-nos vimos ayer, no seas ridículo.

-para mí fue como una eternidad, si no te tocaba te aseguro que me habría vuelto loco.

-a veces dices cosas extrañas—dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada, corta y concisa—pero no te culpo, yo también tenía ganas de verte y…sentirte a mi lado.

-espero que puedas tomar lo de ayer como un graaan momento de estupidez, te juro que no volverá a pasar, así que por favor no me…

-te escojo a ti—dijo cortando mis palabras—estuve pensándolo mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que a pesar de todo, el amor que siento por ti es más grande que todos los problemas que surgieron o que tal vez puedan surgir. Y créeme que no será la última pelea que tengamos, abra muchas más y si lo que sentimos no puede mantenernos juntos, entonces nada lo hará y significara que no éramos el uno para el otro.

Me aferre a él tan fuerte como pude, porque cuando me separaba unos milímetros de su presencia, sentía que se iría a pesar de que me decía lo contrario.

-no garantizo que dejare de actuar como un imbécil, porque esto soy y así he sido durante mucho tiempo.

-me arriesgare.

Y después de una pelea aterradora que casi me quita al amor de mi vida vino la reconciliación, que si mal no recuerdo, dicen que entre más acida sea la pelea más dulce es la reconciliación, en esta ocasión se dio igual de dulce. Estaba feliz, extasiado por este resultado, estaba fuera de mi imaginación, había pensado que lo perdería por completo pero no fue así, no me queda más que pensar que es como él había dicho, tal vez somos el uno para el otro. Y me ponía tan alegre que no podía disimularlo.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y fui feliz, de eso no cavia duda, hasta Gaara notaba con creces mi triunfo sobre él.

-debes estar feliz—me dijo malhumorado un día que me lo encontré en los pasillos que conectaban a ambas facultades.

-lo estoy y no tienes idea de cómo se siente—me burle tanto como pude, se lo merecía, tratar de separarnos a Naruto y a mí era casi como cometer un pecado y Gaarar sin penitencia no se iría.

-no me daré por vencido.

-no esperaba que lo hicieras, lograste mover algo en el, aunque me duela admitirlo, estamos en la misma posición, cualquiera de los dos puede ganar su amor.

-con la sutil diferencia de que ahora no puedo acercarme a el, no con intenciones románticas al menos.

-¿aun siguen siendo amigos?

-si.

Gaara noto que en mi frente comenzaron a perlar pequeñas gotas de sudor y enseguida comprendí que Naruto me había engañado por completo con ese discurso cursi del destino.

-deberías hablar con él.

-no tienes que decírmelo.

En seguida fui en su búsqueda, en cuanto lo encontré lo separe de los dos chicos con los que charlaba alegremente.

-no te deshiciste de la amistad de Gaara—no se lo pregunte, se lo afirme.

-no creí que fuera necesario, solo le dije que si tenia intenciones románticas entonces no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. El pareció entenderlo.

-¡me engañaste!

-¡en ningún momento te engañe!, no se dé que hablas, además te elegí a ti ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Esa pregunta me zumbo en los oídos, entonces lo recordé, la vez que el me reclamo de mis despistes con diversas chicas, y por fin obtuve respuesta a esa misma pregunta y dolía saber la respuesta.

—el problema es que…sigues prestando atención a aquel tipo, no te tengo solo para mí, me da la sensación de que no tengo tu amor completo.

Después de unos segundos sonrió, pero no fue un reflejo de felicidad sino de tristeza.

—que poco nos duro el gusto.

-así no podemos seguir, no lo soportaría—dije pensativo

-entonces lo mejor sería terminar—la voz casi se hacía inaudible, sentía como se alteraba de igual manera que yo. Presintiendo lo inevitable

-buena solución, supongo que hasta aquí llegamos—me di media vuelta, con un rostro duro pero aun así… con un dolor en mi pecho.

No volteé a verlo, no quería ver la expresión de su rostro. Si lo miraba, el que lloraría, seria yo.

**N/A: CHICAS antes de que me golpeen déjenme decirles que hay un epilogo, justo como antes les había comentado, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado a pesar del inevitable rompimiento, se que algunas estarán descontentas y la verdad espero que el epilogo pueda dejarlas satisfechas ya que ese es el final de este fic. Gracias por sus reviews me alentaron como no tienen idea, son las mejores. Nos vemos en el final de esta historia que espero sea en este fin de semana. Nos vemos bye byeee.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: la serie de Naruto no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro solo por entretención mía y perversión de los lectores(ok ok también por perversión mía xD)**_

_**Capitulo 16: Epilogo ¿un corazón roto, puede seguir latiendo?**_

Debo admitirlo, la ruptura fue difícil de afrontar.

Las horas, días, meses y años transcurrieron, después de la separación con Naruto los primeros días fueron fatales, no tenía noción del tiempo, ni de mi mismo. Pero como suelen decir, el tiempo lo sana todo. Aunque en mi caso la herida no sanó, solo medio cicatrizo, aun me sentía furioso cuando lo veía tomado de la mano con alguna chica e inclusive con otro tipo.

¿Cómo podía sentir celos cuando el ya no me concernía? ¿Por qué seguía dentro de mí este sentimiento de posesión cuando ya no me incumbía para nada? ¿Podía un corazón roto seguir latiendo?

Un día cuando por fin me sentía lo suficientemente maduro para soportar enfrentarme a el sin aquel sentimiento de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir, me atreví a saludarlo.

-hola—le dije esperando a que pudiera reconocerme.

Sus ojos chispearon felicidad, y eso hizo que se formara en mi algo cálido, como si mi corazón después de mucho tiempo volviera a latir.

-que sorpresa verte, Sasuke—escucharlo decir mi nombre, como solo él podía pronunciarlo fue lo mejor que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Todo los sentimientos acumulados al paso del tiempo estaban a punto de estallar, no lo soportaría por mucho y ahora me arrepentía de haber iniciado la conversación pero, esa necesidad de hablarle, de sentirlo, era enorme.

-te extraño—solté de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

Sus ojos se perlaron de ligeras lágrimas sin lograr salir por completo de las cuencas de sus ojos.

-yo también te extraño, verte con otras es insoportable.

-a mi me pasa igual, ¿Qué fue lo que nos paso?

-supongo que aun no estábamos listos o al menos lo suficientemente maduros como para amarnos con la intensidad de cómo lo hacíamos.

-me gustaría regresar el tiempo.

-no, no sería lo correcto. Hay situaciones en que tomamos decisiones muy arrebatadas debido a la intensidad de los sentimientos, tanto que incluso nos arrepentimos de haber tomado tales decisiones, pero de no ser por lo sucedido, no habría comprendido cuanto duele no estar a tu lado.

-se que cometí un error, alejarme de ti aun amándote, no perseguirte cuando aun podía y comportarme como alguien inmaduro e incapaz de tener confianza en mi pareja o conmigo mismo.

-era tan ingenuo que la verdad esperaba que ese día, al terminar de hablar te dieras la vuelta y dijeras que te arrepentías de todo. Estuve a punto de gritarte que me alejaría de Gaara si tú regresabas.

-pero no lo hiciste.

-tal como tú, mi orgullo me lo impidió, pero aun así aprendí muchas cosas, no de la manera buena pero de eso no me arrepiento.

Sus brazos estaba detrás suyo, como conteniendo un impulso de abalanzarse sobre mí, y la verdad yo luchaba con aquel mismo impulso.

-tal vez sea muy tarde y quizá no pueda evitar ser una persona muy celosa pero te aseguro que ahora analizo con mas madures y, no estar contigo seria torturarme innecesariamente… ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

-pensé que nunca lo dirías.

Lo nuestro había iniciado por casualidad, al principio no pensaba que se tratara de amor, ni siquiera lo veía en mis sueños, el yo enamorado era alguien que no creí que existía.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo con la misma intensidad de cómo lo hacía en aquel entonces, y se aloca mas cuando lo veo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro. Veo como sus mejillas se sonrojan, igual como antes, con la misma intensidad, noto que sus sentimientos no han cambiado, al igual que los míos.

-admítelo, estas enamorado de mi—dije para recordarle el inicio de nuestro encuentro.

Veo que sonríe, recordando aquel día.

-y tu… te enamoraste de mi.

Entonces aquel impulso se libero, el destino que nos había separado mucho tiempo nos volvía a reunir y me daba la impresión de que ahora, seria para siempre.

**N/A: bien chicas eso es todo, aquí termina este fic, gracias a todas aquellas que siguieron al pendiente de cada actualización, se que a lo mejor el final esta un poco flojo, pero mas que nada quería manejarlo como un epilogo, ya que estoy pensando hacer la versión de Naruto pero titulada ``me enamore de ti´´ pero aun no lo tengo listo, ni siquiera lo he empezado a escribir pero me gustaría que consideraran que existe una segunda parte de esta historia. Les mando un abrazote y muchas gracias en especial a: **

**Deidara kirkland uchiha****:**

**Celty nekita-Akuma Uchiha:**

**Goten Trunks5**

**TaO mEy-nEkO eViL**

**Bakaa-chan**

**Moon-9215**

**Ecatl**

**CamiVasz**

**PauYh796**

**konamoo**

**Karu-suna**

**Guest**

**Eli Lutz**

**kiki**

**amante-animeid**

**PetiichinaD'muZ**

**Maky**

**KudoShuri**

**Lola**

**Por ustedes es que este fic esta terminado, y no demore miles de años en actualizar. Gracias por leer y espero que me sigan en el siguente fic, estavez con tematica de vampiros el cual se titulara `` mi encuentro con el vampiro´´ espero leerlas ahí. Nos vemos en otro mundo literario… bye byeee.**


End file.
